


暮时

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·架空自设，注意避雷。·哨向自设·哨兵柚x向导天——暮光之时，黎明之际，你我还在这里，未曾远去。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手补档。跟《黎际》是对应的hhhhh

00.

他在口袋里摸到了那串钥匙。

吉普车开在一片沙漠荒芜地上，缓慢前行，从附着沙尘的前视镜里一眼望过去无边无际，没有尽头也没有启程，一个颠簸失重感上升，裤袋里的钥匙像从网一样飞出又被束缚打回到大腿上，发出一串响声，隐隐作痛。

他坐在副驾驶座上，将手重新附在口袋按住钥匙，不断反复摩擦着衣料，但好像是在捂住什么即将逝去的东西，在犹豫不决要不要放开。

他感知到身边开车的哨兵又调高了某个感知度，轻声劝道：“不用总是调感度，江哥。”

开车的金杨笑道：“不是，快到了，我得看看在荒漠里能不能找到联塔。”

抬眼看过去一片都是平地沙海，要想看清楚哪里有建筑的确非常难，但这对于天生感知度灵敏的哨兵来说不成问题，稍稍加强一些视感便可以。

“天天，即将要到联塔了，有什么感想吗？”金杨边开车边问身边刚成年的金博洋。

金博洋有一段时间没说话，仍然在不自觉地捂着裤袋钥匙。

他终于在沙地里看到了前方的建筑，像是一个结束荒芜的句号，一个时段的尽头。

“还行吧，没太大感想。”金博洋回复前几分钟的那个话题，将口袋的钥匙抽出来，低头端详了许久，轻声叹息。

“就是家里的钥匙不知道该放哪里，有点担心训练结束回家时自己弄丢了。”

 

01.

四点半气温微凉，天也没亮，金博洋摸黑起身点了灯，暗黄的氛围过分安逸，照亮他书桌上的联塔手册，让他想起了在初中还没分化时晚上在寂静中写作业的时候，在联塔分配的单独房间里平淡地使他生起眷恋。

他现在已经正式进到联塔基地里了。需要在沙漠荒芜里进行为期三个月的封闭练习，前两个月他在国家千挑万选百里挑一的筛选里脱颖而出，有幸参与国际联塔的综合式哨兵向导训练，进行近一步的自我提高，在国际哨兵向导普遍稀少的情况下，每一位哨兵或向导都需要自我完善，以便用自己的能力为国家做贡献。

既然选择加入国际训练，同时也就意味着接受更高强度的标准与折磨，居安思危，即使在和平年代里每个人都不应松懈。

金博洋是带着战胜自己的决心来的，他从不退缩，也不去逃避，既然赋予他军人的身份，无论如何都会坚持下去。

即使目前就只有他一个人。他现在在东区，金杨在西区，训练的方式也截然不同，甚至连队友都会全是陌生的人，金博洋担心自己结束之后都认不出来他们的脸长什么样子。

闭眼感受完冰凉的水珠滑落，联塔太干燥，金博洋昨天登记手续的时候还看到有士兵皮肤被晒得通红，已经有些皲裂。沙漠里的水已经是来的极其不易，简单洗漱完毕后，金博洋低头凑近书桌拿笔在报道的个人信息表一栏上写了个“S”，掐准时间，在四点四十五的时候关了灯出门。

 

天边微微亮了些，露出鱼白，空气里混着风沙的味道，转出宿舍又变得清新好闻，金博洋确定并不是信息素，而是自然、纯净，属于外界的味道。惨白色建筑墙刷的均匀，还带着些新的刺鼻的油漆味，金博洋想不通为什么会出现这么浓的气味，就不怕那些敏感度超高的哨兵闻到崩溃吗？

但如果你想战无不胜，就必须克服一切困难，挑战自己的极限，无论是哨兵抑或是向导，适应身边的环境与人，如此才能突破自己。

毕竟最强大的敌人，永远是自己。

 

金博洋打算在食堂到处转悠看看有没有什么自己格外想吃的，也在见到以前各国合作演练的极少数熟面孔时友好地向他们打声招呼，在要了个早饭套餐后找到靠窗的位置坐下来享受早晨新一天的独特宁静。

他在极少的人空间里突然听见了一些声音。

“好久不见，原来你也被选中了吗？那可真荣幸在这里遇到你。”操着一口俄式口音英语的壮汉向对面的英国哨兵进行了友好会晤。

“是的，许久不见。”对面的哨兵笑着回，“这回我们可都有幸跟羽生结弦相切磋了。”

金博洋在听到那个人的名字时呼吸一滞，下意识地想听清楚他们讨论他什么。

哨兵羽生结弦似乎是每个人绕不开的话题。

 

在各国合作演练里总是出乎意料地完美完成任务，为人却总是一副温和疏离的模样，经常性被人误以为是向导而放松警惕，却不想下一秒就可能会掉进他外表的陷阱。

他向世人证明了一件事情：不要轻易相信你所看到的一切，锋利的剑向来配有不起眼的鞘。

而他就是斩落一切猖狂虚幻的刀刃，锐利却不张扬，致命而不轻率，蓄势待发如暗中隐藏的豹，危险且足够优雅。

一如他自信强大的哨兵身份。

亦如金博洋将他放在心里当之无愧哨兵第一名的位置。

 

金博洋刚做了个深呼吸，试图平复自己有些不稳的心跳，就又听到那两人继续着对话。

“不过羽生本来不是不需要参加此次训练吗？早在四年前他可就已经顺利从联塔毕业了。”

“啊……据说羽生是要来这里找一个人。”

“什么？来这里找人？”

刚想听清楚羽生结弦到底来这里找什么人的金博洋突然一个晃神，对面就已经坐着一个跟他身量差不多、看上去是哨兵的人。他无奈地看了看食堂周围，发现附近正值人群高峰区，四处已经坐满了人，而他本来独自占据的双人位已经被眼前人与他共同占有了。

对面的人，不认识。金博洋顿时有些食之无味，烦躁地胡乱塞了口面包，在到处都没什么熟人的地区里平静待上一个星期已经让金博洋有些不耐，他稳定了一下情绪，在心里告诫不应该在自己擅长的领域失控，下一刻就听见似乎有人断断续续的提到他的名字。

“噢那位……”

“……东方的金博洋……”

 

叫我做什么？金博洋心下一沉，抬头向声源寻去，对面人感受到他的动作，示意他莫要急躁。

在讨论羽生结弦的时候说起金博洋，怎么可能不急躁？

 

又传来含糊不清的声音，在人声鼎沸的食堂里更难听清楚，金博洋倾耳听了几回都没办法得知他们到底说了什么，他发现对面的哨兵顺着他的目光回过头去，隐约调高了某个感知度。

“嘿，想知道他们说了什么吗？”哨兵笑道，“他们说金博洋那个优秀的向导，总是看起来像一个哨兵。”

是的，众人对他的评价，他已经听过很多回了。每次听到都觉得有些好笑，金杨曾经说明明金博洋看起来又乖又嫩，却表现的像个能力超众的哨兵，明明表现的像个哨兵，结果还是一个向导。

虽然这位向导天生灵敏度高，共感力强，测试的向导等级是最高级的“S”，在以往的演练赛事时发挥出色，唯一的缺点大概是从不把自己当向导用，一意孤行地总跑到最前端，身体力行地向众人展示他不为人知的一面。

但他的致命点是没办法很好的控制自己的情绪，过分兴奋热烈的情绪时常会影响到敌方与己方，这让他自己都头疼不已。

我真是个例外。金博洋经常这么想，但也许会有所改变。他心里浮现出某个名字，每一次与那个人短暂相处的时候他都会把情绪收敛妥当，表现的如同一个普通人，让人感知不出喜怒哀乐。

因为不能轻易显露某些情感。

 

“还说了什么吗？”金博洋礼貌地问对面的哨兵，但他其实准备走了，所在队的预定训练已经快到时间，他向来是个守时的人。

“噢，他们说金博洋很强大。”哨兵耸耸肩，“虽然我认同向导并不是哨兵的附着物，但向导天生还是无法跟哨兵超强的能力相比较吧。”

行吧，典型的哨兵理论，金博洋无奈，他不是第一次听过这种理论，在家乡那边也是有许多人带有偏见，他们认为尽管向导不像哨兵这么需要情绪安抚依赖性强，但终归稀少，并且以后还要被指定的哨兵终生绑定，并不能成为分化推崇的主流。

“但向导只要足够强大，怎么不可能与哨兵同阵线？或者比哨兵更优秀。”金博洋试着反驳面前的哨兵。

“足够强大，就为所欲为？”哨兵勾起嘴角，他看到金博洋起身准备走，伸出双手以示友好，“暂时不敢苟同，但还是很高兴认识你。”

金博洋愣了会，还是同样伸出手去握回，他感觉到哨兵稍稍用了点力气，将他白嫩的手抓的有些红，金博洋微笑，不甘示弱地用回力，哨兵深色皮肤的手开始被眼前乖顺的青年握的发白。

“抱歉，向导的确是可以为所欲为的。”

 

羽生结弦感觉到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，回过头看清后向眼熟的哨兵点头示意，今天起的有些晚，他来的迟，食堂的人已经走的差不多了，他收回目光的时候瞄到了东门有一个熟悉的身影，他下意识地想要往记忆里的雨夜相拼凑起来，却依旧没办法透过那日厚重雨幕得见那个他想找到的人。

他目送着那个人离开，在茫茫人海走过无数跟那个人相似的背影中轻声叹息。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

傍晚已至，暮色之时。沙地意外的安宁静谧，最后一点光色逐渐被吞噬殆尽，天空却深沉地如同令人抑郁的灰色调，触目仿佛是抹不去揭不开的雾霭，阴郁，空虚，以至于透不过气，窒息感随呼吸而来。

这让金博洋想起家乡的狂风骤雨，暗沉地如同末日降临，而他没有降低感知，只是感受想象着每一个降落的雨滴，到底要归往何处。

因众生相似而被淹没。

 

他抬头深呼吸，口鼻缓慢地呼出浑浊的气体，合同灰暗训练场里的气氛，竟有点像穿越风雪山川的长途火车，在隧道前后慢慢悠悠又绵长深远。

不行，太过深沉了，不适合他。金博洋放弃般地笑出声，低头用手揉了揉微痒的眼睛，缓慢又用力，他本来是热烈快活的。

三个月的孤独时光好像会有点漫长。

闭眼晃了晃混沌的脑袋，金博洋开始绕着训练场跑起来，足够大的场地可以让他尽情奔跑，他想要借在训练结束后的短暂时间里清醒清醒，毕竟在这里磨炼出来需要保持绝对的理智。

参加国际训练的多是未结合的哨兵与未结合向导，联塔本意是不允许二者接触太频繁，一旦靠近的距离超过预定范围，天性暴躁、征服欲强的哨兵就有可能会在极具吸引力的向导面前失控，随之形成不可控的局面。

未结合的向导不轻易对未结合的哨兵进行精神疏理，各国人相接触也特意处理彼此距离，因此过分特殊的向导金博洋到处跑的时候引来了许多哨兵向导侧目而视，尽管仍然有许多人还未正式见过传闻中的顶级向导，但联塔里已到处有他的传说。

真是太体贴了，某位哨兵表示，还好他到处飞的时候没随时随地奔放向导素，不然基本要撩一路哨兵。

对未结合哨兵来说极具诱惑力、吸引力的信息素，很抱歉，传说中人金博洋在这方面也极其特殊，他天生就是信息素淡的那种人，训练进度异常完美，难度直逼顶级哨兵配置，以至于围观者都怀疑他身份是不是填错了，这简直要以真向导乱假哨兵。

真特别。特别到就像在一片坚韧不拔的草顽强生出一朵鲜艳妖孽的花。

不，其实是两朵。金博洋听到这种形容时腼腆的笑了笑，想跟别人解释别忘了还有一朵更妖孽霸道的花。

将其比作花，金博洋其实是有私心的。

 

他现在就遇上了那朵花。

一个侧身躲过对方左手袭来的拳势，翻转停步，弯腰以极其柔软的协调度躲过下一次攻击，抬腿向来者扫去将其绊倒，两人抱在一起滚到附近的草地上，继续在暗色里看不见人脸地如小兽一般纯用体能技术消耗搏击，金博洋感觉到自己的皮肤好像要被草地里藏起来的石子咯的通红，脑内有点兴奋，血液有些滚烫。

真像暴躁的哨兵。金博洋收敛起自己暴动的情绪，快速又准确的抬手制住对方压下来的手臂，他本来想继续的，没什么能让他停下来，但他觉得面对这个人不用拼尽全力，他需要留一点余力来很好的控制自己。

他不能暴露什么。

对方的情绪依旧平淡甚至毫无波动，金博洋感知到他的精神屏障非常强，像立起来的一道绝对冰墙，靠近一步就要被冰刃斩落，隐藏着强势的锋芒。

用力翻转一个角度，金博洋收回了手表示已经体力不支，再强大的向导也不能被顶级哨兵这么折磨，虽然金博洋觉得他只在眼前这个哨兵面前妥协后退。

对方轻笑一声摊开四肢躺在草地上，脸不红心不跳的，像是刚在散步一样慢慢悠悠的，呼吸都放缓。

到底谁才像个哨兵啊？金博洋调节了一下体力跟情绪，看着眼前的面色如初、情绪平定到毫无波澜的哨兵。

暴躁的哨兵与温和的向导一定程度上天性互补，而哨兵本能的会经常因为过高的敏感度导致性情难以控制，结合的向导会极其包容狂躁状态的哨兵，但对于未结合的哨兵合理的将自己情绪锁在掌控范围的情况十分少见，除了黑暗哨兵的出现，最意外的就是羽生结弦了。

那人向来情绪稳定，将一切掌控在心，无往不胜，所向披靡，没有人不对他心生向往。

金博洋抬起指尖想触碰，最后又用力地放下手，藏起来。

 

“好久不见，博洋。”羽生结弦转过头来看着跟他一块躺着的气喘吁吁的金博洋，微笑道。

“……好久不见。”金博洋看着对方的眼睛愣了会，那人温柔的声音像穿过风沙暮色，给予他一缕清风。

一向天不怕地不怕的金博洋拿起枪就敢装哨兵往前冲，为所欲为的向导一个踢腿就敢跟试图挑衅的未结合哨兵私自近距离搏斗，但打就完事后，听到隔了两年的声音还是开始紧张胆怯，他还没做好准备面对。

太久没见了，第一次见面就打起来，第一句话就差点暴露了情绪，第一次见面就这么肆意妄行不顾后果，像飞蛾扑火一般直接又疯狂。

“我本来只是想跟你打个招呼。”羽生结弦失笑，“谁知道你就跟我打起来了。”

 

没办法，金博洋一直把自己当哨兵养，一点过分的挑衅都要打回去，一点都不肯因向导身份而示弱。

但羽生结弦对于金博洋终归是不同的，后来他选择了退后，得以宽恕自己的莽撞。

“啊……我比较，嗯，比较另类出众。”金博洋想了半天，只好这么拐着弯地夸自己以缓解尴尬，“不好意思，为所欲为惯了。”

羽生结弦听罢倒十分赞同地点点头，惹的金博洋开始纠结自己是不是太过自恋了？心中的偶像似乎不知道怎么回话。

两年未见，异国的相隔像一个巨型屏障，隔绝所有。谁都不知道对方都变了什么样子，又在想什么。

不过还好又见面了，埋藏的一切都有重新生长的机会。

 

在一点微风拂面而来后金博洋心起疑惑，突然一个上前，抓住了羽生结弦的袖子，低头如小动物般用力的闻了闻，像是闻到了什么让他难以置信的味道，双手有点颤抖。

“向导素？”金博洋皱着眉出声。

一个未结合哨兵用向导素？是激素水平紊乱出问题需要暂时借向导素调控？还是已经……

“呃，没事。”羽生结弦轻轻向后挪动了一下，试图远离一些在靠近他的不自知的向导，随后看到对方失落的表情，又有些不忍心。

但他暂时不能说出自己的问题。

“你晚上不用加训吗？”羽生结弦企图转移话题。

“不用，我都练完了。”金博洋感受到哨兵的排斥，心如同被灌铅一样直往下坠落，有些苦涩，“还没问你为什么会参加这次国际训练呢。”说完他就后悔，在想自己凭什么问出这个问题。

羽生结弦回他：“我也会参加训练，但我主要是来找人。”

看来他们说的是真的。他真的是来特地找人的，真是意料之中。

特地找哪个契合他的向导吗？

金博洋试探地问：“是……向导吗？”

“不……大概是哨兵吧。”羽生结弦朝他微笑，他应该没有认错人，在那夜的雨幕里，他除了对方身上的浓郁血腥的被雨洗刷过的味道，什么都没记住。

“……噢。”顿时失落挫败到无以复加，他勉强扯了个笑。

可我是个向导。

金博洋极其勉力地控制住自己的情绪，像往常一样，不在眼前人显露任何多余情绪。

好像有什么埋葬掉。

也对，本来也是没什么交集。不同的国家地区，大家总有一天都会奔向属于自己的另一半。

没关系，情绪还没这么强烈，不会影响到自己跟别人的。

“那、那祝你。”一个失力放开了羽生结弦的袖子，像是下定决心放开了什么似的，乏力又摇摇欲坠，“祝你得愿以偿吧。”

羽生结弦觉得金博洋放开他袖子的动作缓慢又用力，像在抹眼泪。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

起风了。

羽生结弦身上的向导素也很淡，不靠近的话基本闻不到，可能是向导天性对信息素敏感，出现不属于自己的信息素会莫名排斥吧。羽生结弦想用心看着金博洋，但依旧看不出他现在在想什么，像是隔层雾，尽在眼前终究看不透，他总像是在藏着什么，小心翼翼的，仔细妥当，企望毫无破绽。

金博洋深呼了口气，冲羽生结弦继续笑着，可羽生结弦觉得他笑的非常苦涩，所有的温度都到达不了他以往藏有星辉的眼里。

 

似乎做了什么错事，在他如冰刀一般的气场前面。羽生结弦似乎做了什么伤到金博洋的事，伤的不是血肉肌肤，而是肋骨下的那颗炙热心脏。

因为不够熟悉，因为相隔太久，因为曾经不是战友，因为本来毫无关系，所以话语轻易地能够将人刺疼。

 

羽生结弦想拉回本欲起身的金博洋，跟他继续说几句话，但对方妥帖地推辞，并说他有些疲惫，想回去休息。

要收敛，要修补。

 

“那好吧……”羽生结弦微笑跟他再见，“下次再见。我也在东区，与你相隔一个队。”

 

相隔不止吧，已经隔着好多。金博洋想道，但他最后用尽全力给羽生结弦一个明朗的微笑。

“回见。”

 

开了门一个劲地将自己扔到床上，还没来得及洗漱打理，浑身都是刚训练完的汗味与滚完草地黏在衣服上的泥土，金博洋不管不顾地将被子半掀开将自己卷起来，被子拉高盖到脸上，任由眼眶发作，让忍不住的涌出来的眼泪被被子吸收。

难过，失落，单独的房间里都是向导汹涌而出爆发的情绪，如潮水一般不断拍打着浪花，澎湃回旋。如果任何哨兵此时推开门来，受影响的精神世界近乎会失控。

 

挺好的，至今没有人发现。金博洋笑出声，反正也是痴心妄想，异国的两个人，不同立场的两个人，怎么可能走在一起。

所以才藏的住啊。金博洋紧闭着眼，本来没多大点事嘛，人家哨兵有人家的自由，我管不着，找谁找哪个哨兵哪个向导都管不着。

 

他突然想起金杨那天发现自己偷偷拿匹配表跟羽生结弦公开的一些信息对照的时候说的话。

金杨问；“你跟你偶像匹配度多少？”

金博洋边收表边回，“不高也不低，不算特别配，也不算特别不配。”

“就是那种迈出一步努力争取就能刚好契合的距离。”那天金博洋眨眨眼，笑的灿烂。

 

金博洋记得跟他见面印象最深的那次各国合作演练，两国关系本来就剑拔弩张，合作也不甚愉快，尽管他优异地完成了任务，但还是一如既往的因为自身向导的身份而不受重视，他本来没觉得有什么可太在意的，大不了以后回去加练再努力，但那个国度以含蓄著称的对方士兵特意跑过来他们队里跟他说，你简直太厉害了。

我喜欢你战场上发挥的力度与近乎完美的敏锐直觉。羽生结弦那时这么说，与你的身份和外表都不相符合，但真是融为一体的完美。

 

作为一个不常接触的临时性的异国战友，对人说的话大概有点多，甚至还有些逾越，但谁都知道因为本身任务的特殊性，下一刻谁都不知道还能不能再见面，他只能尽可能地在有限的时间里说出所有想说的话，表达所有热情，绝不让自己因为未曾说出口的话而后悔遗憾。

 

是他最开始跟我说了喜欢，是他指引我方向，是他让我变得不同，我朝她靠近，是想成为最好的我自己。

所以我才努力让自己变得不像个向导，只为争取一个哨兵的资格，可以实现我冲到前线的愿望。

 

但现在我不能再靠近了。已经没立场，没理由，没借口，况且两个人都未结合，发生了什么谁负责？

 

金博洋嗤笑一声，放空自己片刻，咬牙收敛自己过分外放的情绪，然后看着变得脏兮兮的被子哀叹。不计后果，就是如此，但做了就是做了，接下来改变掉就好了。

天总从不畏惧。金博洋将自己跟被子一起扔到卫生间，将一身狼狈与眼泪全都洗去，多大事，睡一觉就完了。

 

第二天早上训练的时候金博洋觉得自己昨晚其实还是失眠了，状态有点糟糕，虽然一夜无梦，却浑浑噩噩的，半睡半醒。

哎。金博洋认命地打起精神，加强了自己的精神屏障，不让别人趁机而入，他看的出同队的有些人还看不惯他，想想也是，自认高人一等的哨兵被猖狂嚣张的向导压着打岂能忍？

 

虽然现在哨兵比向导多太多，向导又少的可怜，哨兵天生需要向导的包容安抚，巴不得看见一个向导就将他占为己有，但对于金博洋，众哨兵暂时没这个想法，即使他就是那个每个哨兵都想要的向导。

没有哪个哨兵会喜欢被另一个哨兵压制，两者相碰天生的征服欲必定要打个痛快辨个胜负才罢休，这是常识且是本能，就更不可能屈服于自以为弱的向导，太扭曲三观了。

作为以前在队里被一群哨兵宠爱的团宠向导金博洋并没觉得有什么不适，冲眼前同样训练的哨兵散发不出魅力不是他的错，他信息素淡，且压根不用藏起来，且强，且为所欲为。

在哨兵训练里鹤立鸡群，独一只长着凤毛的向导，是挺随心所欲。

 

金博洋想要休息一下调整心不在焉的状态，落脚坐在草地上，到休息时间时没什么人过来搭理他，他抬头眯着眼刚想适应今天可以将皮肤晒成古铜色的日光，他就感觉到有人靠近他，敏锐的目光一扫射，他看到来人一愣。

羽生结弦跑过来将一瓶冰水放到他身边，水珠在瓶身上滑落，被太阳晒的透亮，来人冲他笑着说：“晒晒太阳，它就温到可以喝了。”随后又急忙跑着离开，他那支队刚结束休息。

金博洋眨眨眼，没说话。

后来他又同样在休息时间收到了羽生结弦掐着点过来送给他的各种各样的礼物，有时是一块黑巧克力，有时一块白巧克力，有时是一支汽水，有时是一块糖，有时是一盒糖，重复又不重复。

 

他没回应也没跟羽生结弦说话，将送的全部收下带回了房间书桌上放着，没吃也没喝，就放在那里，每天统计自己欠了他多少东西，在想以后他怎么还。

不知不觉一个月过去了，某天金博洋拖着疲惫身躯回房间的时候才猛然想起来那些东西，他坐在书桌前打开昏暗的台灯将每个东西仔细端详过，发现有的东西已经过期了，冰水早已经平庸如常温，巧克力跟糖也已经在暗处融化，像是孤独的陪葬品，见天日就要消逝。

不能再继续放任下去，金博洋处理一些后盯着融化的巧克力跟糖默不作声，他在想巧克力跟糖混合在一起，苦中夹杂的甜，是不是不太好吃。

 

他本来不想这么快处理掉这些，但在洗漱完准备入睡的时候还是摸着黑将桌上仅存的巧克力跟糖丢进了垃圾桶，毫不犹豫，像是放弃。

一闭眼，不想，不想。

 

昏暗的路灯像坚定不移的战士尽心尽力地守着岗位，影子在靠近不断变化扭曲，羽生结弦半夜在训练场外头逛着圈，他一向不喜欢受束缚，夜晚引着他出去深思，他接受充满诚意的邀请。

他的激素水平又不稳定了，开始暴躁难安，情绪低落甚至有些失控，前一个月他才刚刚打过一支以备不时之需的向导素，没想到这么快就失效，让他意想不到外又惶恐不安。

 

他将一切都细心藏好，处理妥当，确保与传闻看起来无异，不外露任何情绪。但他还没确认一些事情，他必须坚持下去，忍耐，做好掌控，像是抓住一根稻草，不让所有沉没。

 

自从那个晚上出了事情，羽生结弦的身体就变的大不如前，一直在暗中死死支撑，哨兵身份给予他强大坚不可摧，同样也致于他弱点，他需要向导的安抚，为此已经开始产生了依赖性，他本来苦苦用意志建立的企图将哨兵与向导无差别转化的城墙已经要被他的本能砸的透烂，痛不欲生，却咬牙不妥协。

 

他必须在被强行与其他向导终生绑定为国家做出更高的贡献之前核对清楚一些事情，不然他会后悔遗憾终生。

羽生结弦会一直往前，直到呼吸停滞，也会牢牢抓紧想要的一切，绝不放手。

即使在等一个痴心妄想的结果。

 

半夜巡逻的哨兵看到独自一人坐在草地的羽生结弦诧异的打了声招呼，并问他在做什么。

 

看上去像是在等待什么。

羽生结弦回头看了眼一片漆黑的宿舍，想找到什么，最后又惆怅若失地抬头看没有星星的天空。

 

“我在等天亮。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

犹如白布染上了污迹，抬头一片不断渲染成形，云雾将眼前一切笼罩在阴沉里，沙与尘混合的味道刺激着鼻腔，萦绕附着，入眼之处风雨欲来，一只灰色候鸟顽强的越过高空，带着沉重的羽翼，企图飞跃沧海，在漫天破败里如同孤独的十字。

 

像是有什么要发生，令人生起不安。金博洋刚刚跑过训练场到大楼时就碰见了一个月没见的金杨，对方同样吃惊的看着他。

 

“哟还没胖呢。”金杨调侃眼前肌肉线条流畅的向导，他已经在联塔听过太多有关金博洋的传说，各种各样的版本应有尽有，其中流传最广的就是这位向导拳打教练脚踏哨兵，日常就是坐在一边等着伺候，连哨兵羽生结弦都亲自给他送各种吃的喝的，是个东区小霸王。

金博洋听完颇为无语，觉得流言蜚语能把人变得面目全非真是没错，估计还有人把他描述成三头六臂为非作歹，以他少见的向导身份强行锁定顶级哨兵羽生结弦，他想还好联塔里没太多女性，不然还得担心自己每天都会从那群向导哨兵的谴责里醒来。

朋友们，不是我散发了向导的魅力，而是敌方太过热情啊。金博洋颇为头疼，最近羽生靠近他的距离实在太过分，近到金博洋感觉自己一头就能撞碎对方的精神屏障，送的东西每天都变着花样，就差哪天送封粉色信纸的情书，满足一众看客的心理，其实他们都巴不得两人干脆结合得了，一个是早就毕了业的假向导，一个是战斗力爆表的假哨兵，都留这里等着虐吗？

普天同庆，喜结连理，金博洋每次接过羽生结弦递过来东西时都感觉到周围哨兵看热闹的炙热目光，就差给他们掏腰包出九块九递上结合证了。

 

清醒一点兄弟们，事情没你们想的这么甜。金博洋本来想解释，但每次在听到羽生结弦亲昵叫他“天天”的时候回头露出小虎牙热情回应，他发誓，他真的是正人君子，没有看中对方的美貌沉迷不悟，对其微笑，纯属礼貌。

 

不应该心生妄想。金博洋苦笑，对方对他这么好，只是因为太久没见，作为朋友和前辈对照顾一下欣赏的后辈而已。他是来找一个哨兵的，而且身上还有不知名的向导素，以羽生结弦的强大来说，怎么可能需要借助外物调节自身激素呢？又怎么可能会为他停下前进的脚步呢？

未来还有这么长，变数是令人恐慌的存在。

那些念想过于小心翼翼以控制不住而患得患失，控制不住而胡思乱想，他死死压住那些疯长的情绪，要将它们扼杀在土壤里。

似脆弱的空壳，本要注入灵魂，化成不可见的孤岛在心里坚守，如今却要在黑夜里沉没，将暮光吞噬，不抱任何希冀。

没有结果，就不要开始。

 

金杨看着金博洋开始走神放空自我，抬手在他失去焦距的眼前晃了晃，下一刻担忧地拍了拍他的肩膀，紧皱眉头。

“天天！天天！”

金博洋的情绪经常不能得以很好的控制，偶尔会过分放空自我，他不知道什么时候就开始出现这种状况，会控制不住的就开始走神，这也是他极少在现场上给哨兵提供暂时性精神安抚的原因，他担心自己的情绪过于外放，接受对方的失控时会变的异常危险，以至于被情绪淹没。

的确是个不合格的向导，不能接收哨兵的情绪，也不能很好的控制自己的情绪，大概是金博洋现在唯一的弱点。

 

“啊……没事，我没事江哥。”金博洋反应过来，赶紧扯过一个笑回应金杨。

他不想让金杨担心，开始盯着金杨手里拿着的文件夹看，“这是什么？”

“呃没事。”金杨试图将文件藏起来，“就一些最近的事情，可能会出任务。”

金博洋恍然，“需要我们吗？”

金博洋训练的比较全面，基本上各个兵种都有涉及过，哨兵与向导跟普通人最大的不同就是他们可以有更多选择，毕竟他们有足够能力站在第一线上，并且要以自己的独特力量为荣，全力以赴为国作战。

 

但如果是以联塔的名义出任务，就必须无视国籍身份与种族差别，共同对敌并肩作战，金博洋很好奇这次任务到底涉及什么，但既然归西区的金杨管，他似乎并没什么资格问。

 

“不需要。”金杨突然严肃起来，看了眼面前外表略显稚嫩的少年，长久凝视，似乎想要从他永远清澈纯净的眼睛里找出点什么，他好像回忆起什么白色的、空洞的夜晚，还有一个落寞的身影，但最后只是向金博洋重复了那句话，“不需要。”

 

羽生结弦已经有好几天没找金博洋了，像是在忙着什么。在训练完坐在草地上的时候，金博洋仰着头看着天空有些失落。

 

最近的天气还是有些异常，灰蒙蒙的，非常抑郁，敏感的向导感知到哨兵的情绪有些变化，开始暴躁又不安，但他不能履行一个身为向导的职责，尽管被人调侃是哨兵，但他还是痛恨自己的无能为力。

如果换做羽生结弦，会怎么样？当然，羽生结弦并不是真的向导，也不能突破生理隔阂来进行精神安抚，但他是个温和的哨兵，温柔体贴又足够耀眼，他会放低自己哨兵天性的排斥感，不为迷惑攻击，而是为了用肢体语言和话语安抚人心，他专注自己的目标，也关心别人。

 

羽生结弦向来是个很认真的人，并且有企图心和进取心，他一直致力于降低哨兵与向导的差别，降低普通人与他们的差异，他觉得如果你十分耀眼出色，并不需要依靠特殊的身份。

你本身就能以自己为荣，坚守的荣光从不迟到，终有一天必定会降临。

 

而金博洋一直以此为信条，做羽生结弦最虔诚的信徒。

不断地将自己打磨成独一无二的坚固顽石，在世人看来毫不起眼，却依旧独特发光。

金博洋默默看着自己的手心，收敛起自己的情绪，依旧没有人过来找他聊天，也没有人再递给他什么东西，他一时孤独，又坚定。

 

他在一个星期后看到了脸色苍白的羽生结弦，那时他们在做常规的身体检验。他低头看着医生在他的向导素一栏里填了味淡的字样，抬头就看到路过的羽生结弦。

羽生看起来憔悴了很多。金博洋的心猛的一紧，像是被塞进了什么酸酸的糖让他的心变得软而无力，有什么哽在喉咙里让他发不出声音，他好像又没立场做有关羽生结弦的任何事。

明明已经到了可以相互肆无忌惮靠近的距离，连叫小名都像是可以叫出玫瑰的浪漫，可是他还是觉得彼此太远了，太远了，像近在咫尺，远在天涯。

连最后在一起的时光都要开始进行倒数，所有依旧寂静无终，是一块石头掉进广阔的无边大海，发不出掉落的声响。

念念不忘，终有回响？金博洋闭上眼妥协，最终认命，他还是留着新的巧克力和糖，直到它融化，直到不得已扔进垃圾桶的最后一刻。

 

还是放不下，没办法将记忆都埋葬。如果欠的太多，我可以一一偿还。只要不要剥夺我靠近的权利。

 

金博洋抬起脚不顾排着队的身后队友的呼喊，跟上一直在走的羽生结弦一把拉住他，他看见羽生结弦变得通红的眼睛，像是在白色里添上一丝艳红。

未曾见过的失态，金博洋感到眼前的哨兵本能地向他逼近并且立即反握住他的手腕，强势的气场无形如铺天盖地的网向他袭来，他感到了身为顶级哨兵的压制，是他即使全力也不曾做到的绝对压迫。

 

情绪开始波动，金博洋皱起眉头，向导开始感知到哨兵的情绪变化，是个不好的信号。

 

“你是不是激素水平出问题了？”金博洋深呼吸冷静地问他。

“没有。”羽生结弦立即反驳。

但他立刻又问他另一个问题，“天天，你当过医务兵？”

金博洋疑惑地摇摇头。

“……你是向导，对不对？”羽生结弦魔怔地问他，“不是哨兵？”他低头看着金博洋手中拿着的体检表，以极好的视力看到了上面向导素的“味淡”二字。

 

“当然。”金博洋一头雾水，全世界的人都知道他是个名副其实的向导，尽管表现如哨兵，但金博洋从来不掩饰自己的身份。

眼前的人忽然一笑，“希望你不要骗我。”

不要让我确认的事情被推翻在地，那是现在支撑着我的所有动力。

 

金博洋听完倒有些怒气，看清楚羽生结弦苍白的脸色，感受到他情绪不稳的状态，向导本能对哨兵的责任感突然爆发出来。

 

他看着羽生结弦，脸上看不出表情。

“我希望你也是。”

你也不要骗我。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

金博洋把画的一团糟的纸条扔进了垃圾桶，像是把什么乱七八糟的想法全都丢掉，而后在之后的训练愈发沉默不语，一言不发。

有点糟糕，这几天情绪迸发的让他始料不及，似一座沉默的火山，爆发将荒芜燃烧殆尽。

他也不知道自己到底怎么了，似乎有点心神不宁，他的精神感知力太强，能够感知周围的变化，像是在慢慢发酵，紧张待续，抬手想要揉平不自觉皱起的眉头，却又抵挡涌上心头的慌乱，没有什么东西可以被他牢牢地紧握之后劈开脑内混沌与不安。

金博洋没再想有关羽生结弦的事情，也没资格想。他向上级请示需要加训，再加训，要把所有不安给磨灭掉。

他在书桌边不小心打翻了一个玻璃杯后看着地上散落的玻璃碎片，下意识欲捡起来右手手指却被锐利的碎片棱角刺伤，心生起惶恐，放心不下，决定去西区找已经消失了一个星期的金杨。

 

金博洋到如今跟平时印象不一样的西区时太阳穴隐隐作痛，心脏猛的剧烈跳动了一下，他还没走进去，就听到了来自哨兵各种各样发自灵魂的哀嚎、痛苦，是尖锐的利器毫不犹豫直直刺进向导的皮肤，化成恐惧的血液滚烫发烧，烧没一片枯草，又吹不尽。

然后他亲眼目睹了一场难以忘记的惨状。

西区到底出什么任务金博洋还是不知道，大概是绝密级的。他只知道我方是艰难取胜，受损严重，此刻入他眼里的只有满目的血肉模糊与断臂残肢，是被击落的，中弹的，撕裂的，暴怒的，仿佛有什么扯着胃和内脏扭曲抽搐，粘稠的血液会从额头流下到脸颊边，令人眼前一片模糊，染过的绷带浸过风沙的埋没，哨兵敏感的五官触觉让其痛不欲生，每一个嗡嗡作响都要取人性命。

他看到不远处一个哨兵走着走着倒地后完全没有力气支撑起来，他听到有崩溃的哨兵微弱传到向导耳边的似要无力地迎来沉沦和黑暗的呐喊。

取得胜利归来，而后将血肉扯落作为勋章。

 

他徒劳地发出一次精神共鸣，回应他的只有风中传来的隐隐缠绕鼻尖的血腥味。

 

金博洋突然发了疯似的跑进去，没办法顾及那些追着他跑的、向向导发出的哀求，他只想快点找到金杨，确保平安无事。

一个转弯他终于看见了头上绑着微微渗血绑带的金杨，确认后者除了头上多了点刺眼的红色外并没什么太大外伤，心下叹息一声用力抱住眼前的人。

“江哥。江哥。江哥！”他控制不住地喊，抑制不住声音的微颤。

而金杨没说话，只是用力回抱他，拍了拍对方的脑袋，安抚似的再揉了揉。

他在出任务的时候告诉金博洋他很快就能回来，但不能确保他能不能真的回来，而金博洋听到后只是小声地“嗯”了句，抬头认真地看了他很久很久。

服从命令是他们的使命，金博洋没什么想法，他只能在每次分别的时候表现的风轻云淡，像只是对方要出门买瓶可乐，然后转个弯就回来。

他们每个人要面对的都是不能逃避的，站在这个岗位上，谁都清楚，年少无知轻狂时想要全部如他所愿，却难以避开生死一瞬的海浪。

走的路苦了点，想的话甜一点，身边的人少一点，每次回来都是赚一点。一步一步走的慢走的艰辛，他们还是踩着利刃往前冲，不敢回头，畏惧都要往死里咽。

金博洋终于知道为什么他会想这么多了。

 

因为他们面对的是尚未可明晰的未来，是不知道会不会再来的明天。每一句话每一个想法来不及说出口，就再也没办法让谁得知。

才会有小心翼翼，有奢望，有痴心和妄想，祈祷手中护住的火苗不要被袭来的狂风熄灭，当关上世界的窗，没人会推开你面前的门，也没人听你韵脚里的情深，那在时光里深埋的此情可待，就再也没被人所知的可能。

而年少放进心壤的萌芽，想要疯狂跨越千山万水隔海相望，向一个人传递不可说也不可放的话语。

在海浪袭来那一刻，我要发出一声叹息，就此天南地北，我撑过漫上孤岛的海水，我也曾经对你诉说过暮光里的眷恋。

 

金博洋再三确认金杨除了头部轻伤没什么大碍后，不甘心地想要用精神力安抚一次，金杨敲醒一脸着急的金博洋，提醒他未结合的哨兵与向导不要轻易提供抚慰，尤其是目前情绪还不够彻底稳定的金博洋，不能这么随便。

“可目前除了我，与你相当的向导太少。”金博洋坚持，“那你就去联塔临时医院找个向导，你们的任务级别太高，对哨兵的精神打击太大，你需要好好休息。”

他敏锐感知到金杨的精神屏障过于弱了，想必还在忍受透过屏障而传来五感濒临崩溃的窒息，金博洋从口袋里摸出羽生结弦给的一块巧克力和糖，塞进金杨的手里。

“千万好好休息。”金博洋冲他笑，“没法精神安慰，那就给你吃的吧。”

“没谁确保我会不会也有一天上战场。在此之前，别让我害怕。”

还在身边共战的人，能抓紧就抓紧吧。

 

但金杨拉住转身要走的金博洋的衣角，“天天，你是个向导，本来不该在前线，你是要在后方的。要服从一切命令。”

“别像两年前那样。听到了吗，在那之后，你也别让我害怕。”

金博洋听完沉默了一会，缓慢点过头，却在心里默默下了个决定。

“知道了。”

 

推开联塔心理室的门，里面放眼过去一片无暇的白，为了给予哨兵全身心的精神安抚，心理室里没有太大的味道，也没有太强烈的色彩冲击，有点像隔绝了斑斓外界，只留一个空荡荡。

金博洋一脚踏进门口时看到了低垂着头的羽生结弦，眼尖地看到了对方卷起来袖子手臂上的伤痕，尽管已经结疤很久但依旧触目惊心。脚步顿了一会，本来想离开不打扰到他的金博洋在隐约感知到对方低落的情绪后，鬼使神差地又进去关上门。

哨兵在听到门关的声音后才抬起头看见来人，诧异地动了动唇，但最后还是什么都没说。

不知道该说些什么。你好吗，还是怎么了，在变故发生之后，好像都没什么心情好说的。

一时间空气有些凝固，金博洋抿着嘴轻步走到坐在一张床上的羽生结弦对面，跟他面对面地坐下来。

西区哨兵的不安情绪似乎已经传染，金博洋明显感觉到羽生结弦的精神屏障有些动摇，虽然这种事情不该出现在顶级哨兵羽生结弦的身上，但上次他们见面时金博洋从他的状态可以看得出来，他分明是激素水平出了问题，否则不可能在关了门才反应过来，不可能会表现地如此脆弱。

他们的身份注定要比常人付出更多代价与努力，身上的伤痕与刀疤消了又长，背负着超乎想象的责任与绝对的使命，以及心理上对战场和未知的恐惧，这些都会是导致哨兵暴动的存在。而为哨兵保驾护航的向导则更多地出现在后方支援，即使金博洋十分优秀，也依旧鲜少将他安排在前方战线上，于此，金博洋其实面对的东西要比哨兵少的多。

他要接触的是哨兵的精神世界，是要将一切混乱哨兵的思绪与恐慌击败，很可惜金博洋还没能够完美掌控好自己的精神能力，但他想，他现在、以后，都必须肩负起作为一个向导的使命与责任，必须的，义不容辞。

 

“呃，羽生。”金博洋犹豫地开口，既然主动都到人眼前了，总得先出声，“你还好吗？就你一个人？”

金博洋本是想过来心理室找常驻在这的向导咨询一下怎么改善自己的情绪与精神安抚问题，没看到人，料想到大概都去西区帮忙安抚那些精神状态糟糕的哨兵，他在心里叹了口气，我真是个不合格的向导，他又这么想到。

羽生结弦茫然地冲询问的人点点头，他现在有点糟糕，有点狂躁，他路过西区闻到那些扑面而来的血腥铁锈味时下意识地将嗅觉调低，但还是没办法压下那些随着气味蔓延上来的记忆里的炮火连天，本来他可以很好的控制的，但是现在他已经不行了。

还需要一个答案。

 

羽生结弦将精神屏障勉力加强了些，回复金博洋，“没事。我本来就是过来找在这里的向导的。”

金博洋不说话，带了点倔强看着他，但他又无可奈何。

不是他的向导，做什么都有心无力。

 

“……抱歉。”金博洋看着羽生结弦手臂上的伤，喃喃自语。

羽生结弦一愣，停了一会才反应过来金博洋为什么道歉。

因为他暂时不能以一个向导的能力对羽生结弦作精神共鸣梳理。

“没关系。”羽生结弦柔声说。

 

东区与西区相隔一整张城墙，像划开了一道防线，一边经历着生死，一边还在曝晒下不自知，羽生结弦不知道该庆幸还是悲哀。

他将卷起的袖口放下来，又将胸前口袋处的那张申请表趁金博洋不注意轻压了些，他似乎可以想象那纸折起来的痕迹压过自己的名字，残酷又冰冷。

在此之前，我也任性一回吧。

“咳，天天，我想问你一件事。”羽生结弦没等金博洋再度开口，就往前倾身，看着金博洋的眼睛，“你，确定没有当过医疗兵吗？”

金博洋心跳了一下，但还是回复道：“没有。”

“两年前，那场国际反恐实战，你没有参加吗？”

“那场？”金博洋在脑海里寻找着屈指可数的几场他们相逢的战事印象，最后有些难堪地说出声。

“那次过后，我暂时失感了，所以没什么印象。”

 

羽生结弦呼吸一滞。

失感意味着什么。意味着哨兵五官感知退化，天赋被一点点剥夺，痛苦不堪；而对于向导来说，则是失去了对精神力的感知，与常人无异。每个哨兵与向导都有可能面临最终失感的结局，但羽生结弦没想到，那次金博洋居然会暂时失感。

战场远比人想象的要残忍的多。

失感了多久？能适应吗？那他现在恢复了到底经历多少折磨？在他本来就没办法深入了解的日子里到底怎么过来的？是什么支撑着走到现在？

这就是他现在不敢轻易放出共鸣的原因？这就是他不断向哨兵靠近的原因？

还是说，因为我提倡过我们这群哨兵与向导只是比常人更强一些，所以不管是成为哪种人都要站在最前线？

羽生结弦不敢想下去了。他现在就像掉进海水，身体逐渐被冰冷刺骨覆没，直到开始慢慢沉入进海的深不见底，听不见看不到，感不到抓不住，令人恐惧的黑暗带着窒息在他周围咆哮，肺内的空气逐渐被抽离，丝毫没有停留的悲悯。

他好像记起来了那个沉重雨夜里跑到他身边的脸上抹着迷彩与鲜血的少年，身上没有什么味道，但少年一把拉住了他，将他肩膀揽过来。

羽生结弦手臂上的伤疤本来就是那天重伤来的，他跑的太前太勇猛，没人找到他，直到那个人追上了他，不放弃的抓住了他。

是哨兵啊？少年身上是医疗兵的装备与编号，是哨兵啊。

不对——  
不对——

 

金博洋感受到眼前的哨兵突然爆发的情绪，吓得一把抓住羽生结弦的肩膀，他下意识想投放个精神共鸣以听清哨兵的声音，但是太乱了，一点都听不清楚。

哨兵情况危机，他必须现在就对其进行疏导，他咬咬牙，闭上眼开阔了自己的精神领域，不断张开精神触手去碰触对方的精神屏障，在不停遭到阻挠后像一支箭穿破而去。

他必须试试。

“羽生！”

“羽生！羽生结弦！”

“听见我说话了吗！”

他似乎到了一片一望无际的大海，却始终看不清楚，眼前模糊，金博洋好像听到了他的精神体的声音，一只海东青，从他的精神图景长天飞跃而来，然后与海里的一只齿鲸遥遥呼应。

连天阔海，无边之际。

 

金博洋向海投了个精神共鸣，荡起一阵涟漪。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

连天阔海，无边之际。

 

海上荡起的涟漪泛开，像传播着起乐音符，在寂静的蔚蓝透海里显得格外欢快。这是哨兵无意识的精神图景之象，是哨兵潜意识里构成的精神世界，原来羽生结弦内心是一片温和沉默又坚定的海洋，一如他所对外流露的一样，赤诚相见。

一头齿鲸突然现身翻动着海浪，轻微又温柔，流水划过它的细腻柔软的身躯，不见头尾，在海里像只留一个弯弯的桥梁。

它没有发出任何声音，只是在荡起涟漪的时候冒出来，像是迎接来者，用它平和的方式。

 

金博洋总算看清楚了眼前的景象，他的精神体飞越高空，抬头看不清海东青的羽翼，但能看到世界上飞的最高的空中领域之王翱翔的身影，在入眼空白里。

金博洋有些诧异。他其实很少开启精神图景，只知道自己的是一片湛蓝晴空，扶摇直上，因此海东青只在自己的精神图景存在，除非他使用向导的本能，否则很少见到。

可羽生结弦的天空是空白的？

如果他没有蓝天，如何映照出蔚蓝的海水？

是因为无论有没有蓝天，羽生结弦都可以创造出自己的海洋吗？就像他说的那样，无论有没有向导，他都可以终生作为一名合格的哨兵、一名士兵存在。

他要摆脱向导的束缚，摆脱一切阻挠他的东西，他要证明很多事情只要争取，就能让它合理。

 

但他现在需要向导，哨兵的本能，几乎没有人能抗拒。

那他一定非常痛苦吧。金博洋觉得心缺了一角，像碎了一块，彻彻底底。

就像我是一个向导，却无法履行职责。我不能真的作为哨兵，站在前方。

同等程度上，我们同病相怜。同样愿望是，我们都要挣扎到最后一刻。

 

天空中的海东青一个高速飞行低身而来，想要靠近海洋里的齿鲸，平静的海面顷刻间却暗潮汹涌，掀起惊涛骇浪，一时间翻天覆地，像是突然间爆发，毫无预警猝不及防。

一声鸣叫传到金博洋的耳边，他看到他的精神体极速地往回飞去，像是在逃离什么要涌上来的东西，他自己身形不稳也要被一阵狂风吹走，不知名的力量用力将他拉开，金博洋心下一沉，预感到了什么。

是自己的精神力还不稳定，还来不及成功带离陷入情绪的哨兵。

而且羽生结弦似乎恢复了意识，本身强大的精神屏障强行隔离未曾进过他精神图景的向导，是保护自己的本能，又像一块冰墙，刹那间隔绝自己与外界。

又似是猛的要推开什么，在爆炸面前。

 

羽生结弦本来在陷入回忆里的那场雨幕里全力奔跑着，不停歇，也没时间给他停下来，他必须逃的过跟着他后脚跟的子弹，必须逃的过眼前烽火不息，他还掌握着不知道有没有传到前方的情报，在通讯器失灵的情况下他必须送出去。

毫不犹豫且无所畏惧。

他就地翻滚躲避炮火的连击，却不小心在地上划过了一道长长的血痕，降低五感也无法控制比常人更敏感的撕裂血肉的感觉侵袭上来，他停在原地，不甘心地喘息着。

 

但下一刻就有人立刻上前来带他继续往前跑去，他想看清楚那个人的眉目，但看不清，记忆太久了，模糊不清，只有脸上迷彩和血液混杂着，唯有目光是明亮的。

他停下来，却能够继续前行。

好像跑的太久，他们依旧在往前跑，谁知道下一个他们面临的就是一场突如其来的爆炸。

他下意识地想用尽力气推开那个人，但那个人不肯放手，转身就抱着他要背靠火光将他压到地下。

羽生结弦在最后一刻强行转了个身，他们互相依偎紧拥，谁也不肯先放弃，谁都要给对方一丝生机。

在死亡面前，士兵是尽最后力气坚守的最后防线。

 

后来呢？

 

后来一切都被那场爆炸淹没，一切都不知所踪，如今又一次炸在羽生结弦的脑海里，清醒过后，永生难忘。

 

“羽生！羽生结弦！”

带着焦虑的声音穿透而来，羽生结弦骤然睁开眼睛，视线逐渐变得清晰，脑里还嗡嗡作响，是海啸还是别的爆发，让他恍若隔世。

突兀地断开精神连接，让羽生结弦跟金博洋都不好受，金博洋喘着气，仿佛与对面人呼吸交织，他睁眼与羽生结弦对视。

当从混乱混沌中清醒过来，见到的是——

是一个不算太熟的人。

是一个向彼此伸出手的人。

……是心里不知所起，不知所深的人。

 

羽生结弦眨眨眼睛，突然笑了。他将目光停留在金博洋胸前的编号上，似乎能将那少年的身影将一个人重合，在回忆里逐渐鲜亮起来。

好像所有遗落的碎片都拼完了。

 

“你还好吗？我没伤到你吧？”金博洋小心翼翼地问道，他很担心自己胡乱又尽力谨慎的精神接触给眼前的哨兵带来影响，但他发现对方很清醒，眼神里满满都是笑意。

他还没反应过来，就被羽生结弦抱了个满怀。对方淡淡的体香飘来，不似士兵刀疤般的凌冽，羽生结弦的气息停留在金博洋的后颈处，像是在作个滚烫的记号。

金博洋听到羽生结弦轻轻出声，似叹息又满足。

“谢谢。”

声音如风一般要消逝。

 

后来羽生结弦也消失了很久。金博洋没法得知他出了什么事情，也没有人跟他说，只是隐约觉得什么都要变了，他找到金杨，金杨却无暇顾及，因为又要迎来一场苦战，他们都在做准备。

金博洋失魂落魄地在西区的边缘线前站着，抬着头在想些什么，他已经很久没看到太阳了，很久没体会到爆烈的阳光晒到皮肤上的感觉，很久没见过那些初在训练场上那些肆意张扬的年轻士兵的笑脸，眼前是灰蒙且低沉。

在他这个年纪的人都在做什么呢？在上着大学，在图书馆漫游知识，在学校派对上尽情热舞，在阳光下热烈地绽放着青春。

而像金博洋这般的，面对的只有无限的体能训练，咬牙坚持的突破极限，风吹日晒雨淋雪霜，他们将热血献给了选择的这条路上，无怨无悔，每个人都要做人生的选择，择一生就要守一生。

金博洋迷茫地坐在草地上，随后他看到了有一个哨兵向他走来，白颜色的皮肤，手臂挂在脖子上绑着绷带，正对他露出微笑。

脸上的疤痕丝毫没掩盖他英俊的脸庞，像少女们的梦中情人，血气方刚。他朝金博洋伸出手来，示意能不能坐在身边。

金博洋点点头，让了位置，他本来想扶一把哨兵，但被委婉拒绝了，哨兵笑道，还不至于这么脆弱，他现在还能提一把枪就上阵。

没什么令他们低头。

“嘿，朋友。没什么大不了的。至少我还能跟你说话呢。”哨兵这么说道。

 

金博洋回了个真诚的笑容，他感知到哨兵情绪有些波动，但还是在安慰他，也许是他看上去像个新兵，那些自诩优异血统的白种人总是分不清亚洲人的脸。但这位哨兵很随和，跟他说话时露出标准的八颗牙齿。

也许我可以帮他作精神梳理？金博洋想，他给羽生结弦作梳理时已经精神力掌握的差不多了，他有信心。在提出给哨兵投放精神共鸣为他梳理情绪的之前，哨兵主动问他能不能帮他调控一下。

“你是个向导，我感受的出来。哪怕你闻起来没什么味道。”哨兵笑，“我跟别的哨兵不一样，一靠近天生就能分辨这些。”

“呃，好的。如果伤到你，请一定要说出来。”金博洋答应哨兵的要求，试着投放一个精神共鸣，对方回应之后接受短暂的调理，很快就脱离开来。

“噢抱歉，你是个未结合向导，我太冒失了。”哨兵舒缓情绪反应过来，抬了抬受伤的手臂，“实在抱歉。我有点难过，非常需要调控了。”

 

“我们这太少向导啦，他们都去帮更需要的哨兵了。”哨兵继续说，“听过金博洋吗？那个优秀的向导，你可以向他学习，你的梳理有些青涩。”

金博洋听到自己的名字被人这么提及，有些哭笑不得，他很少真的上战场，大多数都只是演练，碍于他向导的身份。没想到在不熟的士兵心里原来是这个印象。

“当然。他也可以是个合格的哨兵，很强，跟那个像向导的哨兵羽生结弦一样。”哨兵叹息，“羽生总是说我们跟平常人没什么太多差别。”

金博洋听完沉默了许久。

除去敏锐的五感与与生俱来的情绪感知，他们都首先是一个独立个体，其次是一名士兵，最后才是哨兵和向导。

先众生相似，后独放光芒。

 

“对啊，都是普通人。”哨兵苦笑一声，从胸前口袋里拿出一张有些泛黄的照片，目光触及顿时化成满腔柔情，“我们都是有感情的。”

照片上的少女笑容明媚，如春日暖阳，仿佛有阳光洒在她柔顺的发上，闪着光晕，如天使一般降临在这世界，她手上那一束鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰，似乎都不及她来的璀璨。

“这是我的女孩。”哨兵缓缓说出口，许久之后突然就带起哭腔，“我本来没什么的，只是突然想起她，想到我万一再也没有手臂抱起她，就很难过。”

哨兵的情绪又开始失控，如海浪一般涌上来，但金博洋没有再做出什么共鸣的抉择，因为他知道，有些情绪是向导没办法安抚的，它们只能深藏在哨兵的心里，任其将心脏千疮百孔，也还是甘之如饴。

“我还没告诉她我在想什么。”哨兵稍稍收起了情绪，金博洋静静地听他诉说那些未曾开口的心事，“你知道的，我们连有没有明天都不知道。”

实在是不敢轻易许诺。

我坚硬如铁的盔甲与锋芒如冰的利刃之下，藏着不敢说出口的软肋。

哨兵轻轻笑了笑，长叹一句，抬头慢悠悠地用自己的母语念了一句诗，那是他在训练时跟那些粗帮大汉学来的一句。他虔诚地将照片捂在心口处。

“我喜欢你是寂静的，仿佛你消失了一样。”

 

金博洋听完心头一震。

他想起了那天他拿着糖趁训练结束跑过去找羽生的时候，对方正在被一群年轻体壮的士兵们起哄说唱首歌，羽生结弦难得的涨红了脸，摆摆手说他五音不全，不敢献丑，所有人都笑了。

“那不如念首诗吧。”有人建议道。

羽生结弦笑，满足了这位似乎是文艺兵的要求。他挑了一首听起来非常难过的诗歌，用他低沉的嗓音，用他隐藏情绪的垂眸。

但他未曾表露太多。也许是他觉得，也许是他们都觉得，凝视驻立，寂静无声已经是他们现在能对藏在心里的那个人做的全部回应。后来传到各个队伍各个区里，每一个人都听过。

 

你从远处聆听我，我的声音却无法触及你。

 

他念了这首诗，像是念出了很多故事。

 

哨兵喃喃自语，长久凝视着高空。

金博洋也同样凝视着。

他想起那颗融在手心里的糖，在寂静孤独地消失。

他好想羽生。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

战事似连续爆炸的炮火迅速蔓延。所有的暗潮汹涌都精心谋划过，齿轮一般转动了一个轴，一发即动全身。

东区的人员也开始被调动起来，一个队一个队相继登上直升机，高速旋转的螺旋桨像天空的漩涡，降落时推开的气流与作响在人的耳边炸开，让人联想到那些战场上的爆炸。

你永远不知道一生中的下一刻究竟会发生什么，会是意外还是惊喜，死亡还是重生。

 

训练场上所剩无几留驻的队伍还在训练，金博洋在听从命令后踏步走到负责人后方转向站着，沉默地看着对面一排坚毅无惧的哨兵，他作为队伍里唯一的向导单独站出来，正隔着眼前一道无形无影的线，遥遥相望。

负责人低沉的嗓音响起，如同沉寂许久的号角缓缓起声。

“最近西区在执行一项帮助国际缉毒刑警追踪毒枭的任务，本来是绝密级，但是我们没有想到，这是一场蓄谋已久的绝地反击。

“他们将我们的人引到最近爆发的中端地区，想必在场所有人都清楚，中端向来是哨兵与种族的争端之地，那里一直有组织暗中贩卖刚分化的向导，企图来慰劳为他们走私卖命的那些毫无人性的哨兵，我们一直都在调查，但苦于敌人实在太过狡猾，我们不得不与他们起正面冲突。”

负责人停了一会，像是在感叹什么，又继续说道。

“而现在东区也到了不得不上场的地步，前几天已经陆陆续续有队伍被调走，甚至还有人主动申请作战。我们是后面的几支队伍，需要我们的时刻到了。”

“无关国籍种族，无关身份，我们在这里只是为人而战的士兵。无畏的人们，服从命令是你们的天职。”

我们前赴后继，不问归途。

 

负责人回过头来看向站的笔直的金博洋，小声说道。

“金。”负责人喊着这位与众不同的士兵，“你是我们当中稀有的向导，不到万不得已是不会安排你上场的，把你分出来，是因为你有可能会加入最后的支援队，但无论如何，我都相信你会服从命令，一如你像以往的演练里完成任务。”

金博洋听完静默了一阵，他轻抬头看着这些曾经跟他一起训练一起玩闹一起打斗过的年轻哨兵，他们年龄相似，所以总是玩的开，他记住了很多人的模样。他想从他们的眼神里看出什么，想像他放出的精神共鸣一样能在此刻抓住哨兵的情绪，但他只能看见每一个人的眼睛里似乎有一团不灭的火光，怒放而生，燃烧在青春里，即将燃烧在战场上。

金博洋最后一个敬礼，声音响亮又干脆。

“是！服从命令！”

余晖散落时一声解散，金博洋抬腿就往大楼跑去，像是要奔过一整片烽火冲天，沙漠海洋。

 

“羽生结弦也申请上前线了。”

金博洋的地区负责人许兆晓坐在临时办公室里，抬头看了眼面前外表略显稚嫩但棱角已露利芒的队里唯一的向导，长久凝视后向他解释了目前东区的情况。

“战事冲突的太过分，已经有很多人丧失了生命。这次任务始料不及，我们派到这里的人只有你跟金杨两个，我也没想到会出现这种情况。”

许兆晓烦躁的揉了揉眉心，收敛了一下情绪。

“博洋，你是向导，以往我们也很少让你真的上战场，金杨没出什么大事已经是万幸，我真不希望你有什么闪失。”几乎是看着金博洋一步步走到现在的许兆晓又重新看着青年，“我可不想你像两年前那场反恐实战里，主动申请替补上战场。”

那次金博洋本来只是负责支援，甚至还不一定能有他的位置，连替补时都是直接套上彭程的医疗兵装备一个提枪就向前冲，却不想出了意外，一个剧烈爆炸将少上战场的向导炸到失感，拼了全力保住了性命后，许兆晓每次回忆起那个雨夜沉睡后的黎明之际和满身鲜血看不清面目的少年时都心有余悸。

他见过太多的离别，没有一个像那天一样的黑夜里令他惶恐绝望，让他在寻找的路上走的沉重又无力，前方不见天日。

 

“天天。”许兆晓忍不住柔声喊着喊金博洋的小名，“天天。你忘了自己失感后到底经历了什么吗。那几乎要了你的命啊。”

失感是剥夺感觉，而恢复是剥夺血肉，到底有多痛苦，只有经历过的人才知道才明白，一言两语，道不尽所有踏过荆棘的艰辛。

金博洋只是露出小虎牙轻笑，“哎我都忘了，那次自己都忘了爆炸前都做了什么，失感后又做了什么，后遗症太严重了，我也不想体会第二次。”

“但是，老师。”金博洋收起了笑容，严肃地看着许兆晓，“您知道的，我不可能等到最后，哪怕下了死命令，我也要申请提前上前线。”

 

许兆晓听完突然站起来，撑着桌子紧紧盯着眼前人。

“博洋，我希望你不是在开玩笑。”

“我没有。”金博洋突然站定身姿，“我已经符合一名向导的要求，我需要上前线帮助那些情绪失控的哨兵，尽可能的减少损失。”

金博洋打断了要说什么的许兆晓，继续用冷静又理智的口吻说道。

“我是这里少有的向导，我知道您跟其他负责人也在担忧前方哨兵的情况，并且形势不甚乐观。让我最后待命是想尽可能保护仅存的向导，但是现在的情况已经刻不容缓，我服从一切命令，但我要争取申请，我要提前上。”

为可挽回的一切而奋斗，为一切可争取而向前。

 

许兆晓默不作声，他用锐利的眼神看向金博洋，用哨兵对敌意的分解，如同利刀一样想要瓦解眼前人固执又坚韧的眼神，想让其投降妥协，想让其放下挡在身前的毫不畏惧的盾。

但他始终不能，也不想。

一个士兵做出的决定，身为负责人他有权驳回，但对于同为士兵的他来说，他没有立场反驳。

因为他们都想抢在死神面前争取生机，是身为士兵的使命，也是他们的本能，为他们的战友，为守护的所有。

许兆晓深知金博洋的意思，突然觉得被他们宠爱的保护的一直在奔跑的小孩长大了，有些茫然的坐回了位置，暮色斜阳穿透落地窗洒到地上，让他有些晃了晃神。

长久他叹息了一声。

 

“……我考虑一下。”

 

金博洋回宿舍房间收拾好了所有的行李，整整齐齐地将被子叠成在军校时要求的豆腐块状，再认认真真地将房间打理了一遍，最后拿出刚搬进来时盖在家具和床上的白布，一把摊开，如被落幕。

他换了身自己国队里的衣服，其中几件与联塔分配的衣服来回换洗，又从抽屉里拿出那串钥匙，沉思许久，放进了摆在门口的背包里。

 

下楼准备去登记接任，金博洋暂时替其他前线的哨兵担当了几天的巡逻兵，一个抬头他就看到熟悉的身影。

“戈米沙？”金博洋诧异地看着眼前一副武装的人，他没想到居然在联塔看见许久不见屈指可数的外国好友，他记得这位哨兵早就从联塔训练里毕业，并且即将成为国家部队里的战事理论指导。

戈米沙也没想到能见到金博洋，在远处冲他笑着摆了摆手。

“嗨，天天。许久不见啦！”

 

两人简单问候后，金博洋问戈米沙怎么会在联塔，对方耸耸肩。

“中端地区我比较熟悉，所以联塔邀我来组织一下一次作战。”戈米沙道，“可能也有其他你比较熟的人被派过来了吧，暂时还不清楚。”

金博洋若有所思的点点头，随后一个愣神就被戈米沙抬手抚上了眉头。

对方冲他轻笑，“你呢？在这里过得好吗？别总是皱眉，不好看。”

“还可以。”金博洋被他弄的有点痒，躲避了一下回复他。

“见到了羽生了吗？”戈米沙打趣道，“你是很想再见他的吧。”

“他这次又申请上前线了，一如既往。真是拿他没办法。”戈米沙又继续说，后又转头问金博洋，“你不会也申请了吧？”

金博洋小声“嗯”了句。

“真是无法无天。一个向导往前冲个什么劲。”戈米沙仰天长叹，“不过这才是你啊。”

 

戈米沙在草地上撑着地面抬头看着逐渐消失在那头地平线的昏晓暮光，不知道在想什么。

“天天，你跟羽生多久没见了。”他用了个陈述句问金博洋，没带任何感情似的。

“有两年了吧。”

“那应该是自那次反恐实战后就没再见了吧？那次我记得，你只是随队而已，好像没机会上场。”

“为什么要记得这么清楚？”金博洋有些不解。

“因为，晚上爆炸的火光太亮了。”戈米沙突然说了句意味不明的话，让金博洋一时费解。

他随后又转了个话题，“不过说真的，我真羡慕你们这些不用被束缚的向导，不用总是打那些味道不同的信息素安抚情绪和维持激素水平，今天来的匆忙，我随便要了支，伙计，这味道实在太少女了。”

金博洋早就闻到了戈米沙今天身上的淡淡草莓味，那估计是哪位女士登记的向导素，浪漫又多情，放在一些模特身上，足以让人浮想联翩。

“……毕竟你们到了一定年龄，需要绑定终生向导，尽管政府已经给了我们这些人福利，确保哨兵用的向导素天然无污染，甚至也可以用精神结合过的向导的信息素度过到退役。”金博洋遗憾地说道，“可惜，我们还是摆脱不了本能。”

可惜，我们还是在不断争取。

 

金博洋又想到了羽生结弦，敏锐的向导立刻想到了一种可能性。

“呃……那个……羽生也是因为到时期了吗？”金博洋犹豫地开口问戈米沙，“他的激素水平似乎有点不太对劲。”

“或许吧？我近来也很少接触过他，不过我知道国家很有可能会以利益为前提强行让出色的哨兵提前与政府选择的向导结合，以保障哨兵人数的齐全。”戈米沙摇摇头，然后又看了眼沉思的金博洋，“我希望他不是那个被迫选择的人。”

 

“那你知道他来找谁吗？他说是一个哨兵。”金博洋忙问戈米沙。

戈米沙刚想说我怎么知道，但看着青年热切的眼神，又说不出口。

“我也不清楚，其实羽生自己不确定，毕竟他也在那场实战里深受重伤，哨兵也很痛苦，记得不清楚也正常的。”

戈米沙拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，语重心长地安慰道：“别怕，你还有机会。”

金博洋一时间不知道怎么回应戈米沙。

他知道戈米沙只是简单开个玩笑，强大如他们，哨兵羽生结弦与向导金博洋一向被人津津乐道，甚至有人还传过他们早已经完成了精神结合，就等着退役后双宿双飞了，只有金博洋明白，这一切都是无意的玩笑，一切都是无心的感应。

金博洋想起羽生结弦那天抱了他之后就起身准备走了，心里一直存在的疑惑与期望轻易被他脱口而出，因为他即将有预感，有些话来不及问，有可能再也没有回复。

他问：“你找到了你要找的人吗？”

他看到那个人回过头来，站定停留，长久地凝望着他。

似带着眷恋，像带着不舍，情绪藏在那双温和脉脉的双瞳中，寂静地，又无处可说。

羽生结弦轻声道：“大概吧。我希望我能有机会亲口问他。”

还记不记得我。

 

金博洋突然一个仰倒，抬手将手臂放在了眼睛上，他感到情绪翻涌，抑制不住。

戈米沙坐在他身边，没说话。他看到了青年胸前那有着独特东方特色的绣在衣服上的编号，针扎的整齐，每一条线都分毫不乱。

他想起有天羽生结弦突然向他证实一些事情，问他有没有见过那种编号，就是那种距离非常近才能看清楚的编号，很特别，一眼就能记在心里，但很少见过。

只在在正式场合的武装下才有的，独属于一支国际队伍的，跟平时联塔里不一样的编号。

戈米沙有些怔住。

凭着细碎记忆里的小心翼翼和不断接触之后，才敢确认一些事情。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

像是在一串钥匙中终于找到能试开一道门的那一把，在世事无常里是恰到好处的契合。

 

戈米沙突然释怀自叹。起身看完天边已被消灭殆尽的残光，光线沉下去，脑海便浮现，白灰尽头的孤寂墓碑，肃穆庄严的低声吟唱，白鸽橄榄越过钟楼，带过战士们的笑声与哭泣，温热的鲜血淋漓一趟，而灵魂与掌心胸膛同在，握住一把枪，信仰，和记忆里人的模样。

真是庆幸啊，羽生。不知道你有没有证实这两年心中所想。

人的一生太短了，我们的生命有限，我们见到并念念不忘的人太少，没有抓住的东西，有机会就千万别放弃。

总有什么是要试一试的。

戈米沙转身向在地上不知在想什么的金博洋伸出手去，后者有些疑惑地看着他，戈米沙冲他一笑。

“天黑了。回去吧。”

 

年轻的战士将荣光的勋章放进锦盒里收好，虔诚又认真。他跟负责人说那是他唯一带来这里的东西，万一没回来，请寄回给家里的母亲。抬手检查了一下装备，将迷彩色涂到青涩稚嫩的脸上，换了个新的编号扣进了防弹衣里，似背上荣誉的剑。他感受到一旁的目光，转头冲那人腼腆的笑了。

金博洋注视着这个隔壁队的比他小几岁的哨兵，下意识地看了眼对方的编号，姓名加上序号，很简单粗暴，像他们对战训练的拳头一样，从一定程度上过于直白。但编号是必须的，他们不需要将荣誉勋章挂在衣服上，那累赘又太沉重。

编号是证明他们身份的唯一，其他都可以相同，唯独编号不一样。那是提前就立好的碑字，是放进尘封档案里的黑文，是一念到就要服从号角的命令，是从踏进军校就跟随他们到一生的证明。

一旦跟防弹衣相依偎，就要透过去刻进血肉里，直到被战场上的风沙掩埋腐烂，不知何处来，亦不知何处去。

金博洋向回头的哨兵回以微笑。

他好像从彼此一秒对视的眼神里看见了什么，一眼就会把对方的容貌忘记，或者是别的什么将模样覆盖掉，层层叠叠。他听过别人说他们这种人，每临别时的最后一眼，都有血腥味萦绕，再见时就会消失，不见时就会永久跟着那个人看不清的眉眼存在回忆里，也不知到底有没有人记住。

无名的碑。

金博洋突然这么想到。

这里每个人都是无名的碑。

 

“嘿，金。”那个哨兵出声，在看到金博洋有些诧异瞪大眼睛后又笑着看他，“没想到我有一天能跟你，一个向导一起上战场。”

金博洋不知道怎么回他。他的申请批下来了，允许他作为支援队的前一支队伍的医疗兵上场，他们即将要去的中端地区战火快要平息，为此已经付出了绝大多数优异哨兵的生命，前方已经铺好道路，而他们要去收拾残局，将那些士兵带回来，归土还乡。

如金博洋所说，他服从一切命令，即使不是上前线的那一个，但他起码争取过。他现在只是害怕，害怕那些牺牲的名单里会出现那个已经失联快一天的顶级哨兵，战事太过迅速，生死转瞬之间，一个呼吸还没眨过眼睛，通讯对讲机的那头已经伴着漫天火海留下一个个未知归航的讯号。

金博洋一个起身踏上了来接应他们的直升机，他从身后拉起差点摔到的之前在装备时跟他打招呼的那个哨兵，他握住了手后觉得对方太过温柔了，不敢使劲，他只能一用自己的力气把哨兵拉过来，俯瞰脚下的时候，他感觉哨兵用眷恋的目光望着那片沙海。

也许他不是太温柔了。

而是在一个最近的接触里，向我作友好的、有觉悟的、最后的告别。

这个哨兵不过才十六岁。

 

“现在开始寻找划定的A区讯号，扩大区域，根据最新消息，敌人有可能正在控制运送着刚分化的向导，投放信号时注意勘测地形，并且发出讯号跟一下那些向导还不稳定的突发精神力，再跟一下附近我们哨兵的通讯器在地图上形成的路线方便我们跟踪。”

金博洋调了下自己的头盔，发现负责人的语句还是听不清，他抱紧了一下怀中的枪，戴着手套的手心有些出汗，压下呼吸混乱。

“什么？这个地区是哪个负责的？派出的全是哨兵吗？疯了吗！那些该死的敌人正在安排未分化的向导！”

“绝对会影响！你们之前传过来的消息是一天前的，是不是那队主动申请的哨兵？”

金博洋突然一个心跳不稳。

“喂！请再复述一遍！”

“报告！有信号传来！”

“接！”

“是……羽生结弦的信号！”

 

 

“这里羽生结弦，具体方位未知，周围是一片小树林，猜测大概在A区离我们下落处不远的10.12坐标方向。”

“目前队里在附近的只有我一个人，身边还有一个刚觉醒分化的向导，状态处于混乱期，请求支援。再说一遍，请求支援。”

有条不紊地简单处理了印在泥沼的脚印后，羽生结弦护着身边年幼的孩童悄声躲进附近的一个废弃工厂后门处，刚刚进行了一场乱斗的工厂前还横尸遍野，血腥铁锈味牢牢浮在空中挥之不去。

十几个小时前，羽生结弦所在的队碰巧遇见正将不知何处拐来的来自各国各地刚分化的向导带进越野车的一支佣兵团，羽生结弦从装备和人数上得到判断，他们已经是极其有准备的一支队伍，显然是顾及前几天来这里的联塔派出来的人才会如此小心翼翼，谨慎行事。

其实羽生结弦已经来的有些晚了，毒枭那边的事情已经快被后续派出的东区人员联合西区掌握的情报共同解决，高效率且迅速，他们主要负责旁敲侧推打压一下在中端猖狂的贩卖人口集团，要试着凭着蛛丝马迹搞垮这个为非作恶的团伙，在某些事情上联塔绝对可以“流氓”行事，只要有足够的火力与兵力支持。

而他们这些刃终于有主动出击的一天，破开剑鞘，直痛敌人软肋。

 

但羽生结弦还是被地区负责人强行压了一天后才肯准许他的作战申请，那天负责人将他的激素水平报告与体检表摆上他的桌前，指着这些冰冷的白纸黑字问羽生结弦。

“羽生，你是不是不要命了？你是个哨兵，是个激素水平不稳定的哨兵，两年前你已经被爆炸伤过，这几年的强行上场我也不追究了，但你要想想，来这里前你跟我说你只是要来找那个救过你的哨兵，来感谢他，结果呢？”

负责人将一张纸扯过来拍到羽生结弦的面前。

“为什么会去找向导金博洋的公开资料？你要去确认什么？”

纸上的照片上是微笑的金博洋，一如羽生结弦一直放在心里的模样。羽生结弦想伸出手去触摸，停在半空，又沉默收回。

有什么停住了，又不敢向前一步。

“你一直不同意我们给你选择向导，但以你的身体情况，你现在必须接受，准许你来联塔是为了报答你一直为国家做出的贡献，而来这里也是为了找一个你自己都不清楚的人，为什么西区出事后你告诉我你要上前线？”

“你是不是在逃避什么？”

羽生结弦一言不发，只是用沉静如海的目光低头看着那表面第一张报告表。

“……你一直说你没有心仪适合的向导。”负责人看着不语的羽生结弦，心里多多少少想到了什么。

“我猜到了。如果你不去战场，就会被队里召回，以你现在的情况，一定会被他们逼着选择向导。”

负责人叹了口气。

“要么战死，要么拖延到最后一刻，无论什么，你都不想被束缚。”

“是遇到什么人了吗？让你做出这种决定。”

 

羽生结弦突然开口。

“是啊。”他忍住了喉中哽咽。

他想到了那天金博洋放开他手时像抹着眼泪，而他此时心里苦涩不堪，眼眶发热。

“我找到了。”

我一点都不想妥协。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

羽生结弦从来没想到，记忆里的那个少年能和那个人重合，那个人第一个拥抱，就已经吻别过他一身戎装。

而他居然没有认出来。因为实在太特别了。那个人没有现在在他身边刚分化的向导身上令人着迷的向导素味，没有香甜细腻的，没有魂牵梦绕的，只是一身清爽，干干净净，一阵风似的吹过他们少见的几次会面，无声又无息般。

年少不识爱恨，却已陷入你的灵魂，其余再完美，都合不上我心上一角。

可我是痴心妄想。可我是退缩懦弱。

 

羽生结弦收敛身上的情绪，再加固了精神屏障，关上了后门后眼前一片黑暗，他小心地推开一点门缝，让光透进来一点，他趁着短暂的宁静呆愣了一会看着那一丝光，突然觉得卑微又可怜。

才刚分化不久的女孩畏畏缩缩地靠近静止的哨兵，她犹豫地伸出手，拉了一下他的衣角。

羽生结弦反应过来，有些歉意的回过头来望着女孩。

“抱歉。你没事吧？”羽生结弦退后了点蹲下来看着眼前拥有清澈眼睛的异族女孩。

羽生结弦在与这帮佣兵团战斗时不慎被有经验的哨兵支开到另一个地方，脱离大部队的他在充分利用地形优势击败敌人后无意间发现一个正躲在车库里的女孩，对方的分化期还处于混乱状态，没完全稳定，在车库估计被注射了什么暂时强制稳下来的药剂，羽生结弦刚找到她的时候被强烈的信息素猛的一激，后颈顿时阵阵酥麻，他一边痛恨自己哨兵的本能一边用意志加强了精神屏障，咬咬牙带走了孤苦伶仃的女孩。

当初他走这条路，就是憎恨这世上所有罪恶，他要争斗这世上一切不公一切不平，以他为起点。

 

羽生结弦温和地冲女孩笑了笑，“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

女孩再次犹豫了一下，她确定眼前的人不是那些迫害她的哨兵，甚至看起来像一个温柔的向导，他身上的气味与气场令人心向往之，强大坚定，让人一眼就放下心上武装。

“Marcia.”女孩沉默地盯了羽生结弦许久，终于回答道。

羽生结弦放下心来松了口气，他本来担心女孩对他有所防备，还怕难搞，毕竟在这么一个不知道在哪里的鬼地方带上一个正值混乱期的向导，对未结合的哨兵来说实在有点辛苦。

况且他的激素水平早因为长时间过分透支而濒临失衡，羽生结弦又不知觉的想到某个人。

那天的混沌里他见过了爆炸与海洋，居然还对一只海东青有印象。它平缓的叫声清脆又悦耳，让他心安，他甚至可以想象那个人的精神图景会是一片晴空，任凭天高海阔鱼跃潜游，飞鸟长啸越过山海。

真配他。像蓝天，像空中之王，像不被束缚的光，他的精神共鸣很舒服，让羽生结弦难得的得到真正的平静。

羽生结弦想他，再一次控制不住。

 

“在想谁吗？”Marcia主动问羽生结弦，向导对哨兵的感知度天生又自由，她从对方的神情和情绪捕抓到的一些温柔与眷恋，她很好奇。

“嗯，想一个向导。”羽生结弦毫不避讳地回应，“像你一样的向导。”

“他是不是跟我很不一样。”Marcia从他的话里敏锐感觉到不同的感情。

羽生结弦不知道该怎么说，他担心自己的话会伤到别人，他苦恼地想了会。

“是的，他不一样。他像哨兵，又比哨兵强大，很厉害，很爱笑，很坚强。”羽生结弦夸起来丝毫不带犹豫，“他做到了一个哨兵可以做的事，也做到了一个向导可以做的事。”

他实现了我一半的梦想与愿望。

 

“你喜欢他。是吧？”Marcia如此判断道。

羽生结弦没再接话。

“他喜欢你？”Marcia又这么问。

羽生结弦似乎更低落了些。

“好吧。我不知道你们这些大人想什么。”Marcia点点头，“我希望我也能像你说的那个向导一样这么优秀。”

“会的。一定会的。”羽生结弦认同地冲Marcia点点头。

这些会告诉他的，他会知道的。

一定会的。

 

金博洋打了个手势，示意自己可以走了。他调整了一下身形，适应自己的跳伞动作，冷静地看着脚下不断移动的山林，心里平静如水。

在收到羽生结弦的信号后，负责人快速地观察起地形与方位，最终确定了羽生结弦的大致方位，但有点偏僻，并且只有他一个人和一个向导，好在附近还没有敌方，如果快速去支援，还来得及。

就在负责人刚想着对策的时候，在一旁沉默许久的金博洋主动申请去接应支援。

金博洋依旧在对方试着反驳之前用理智的分析说服了负责人。

“首先，羽生是个未结合哨兵，他身边有个混乱期的向导，难免会有什么危险；其次，我身为向导可以帮忙疏导他，这是避免我们失去一个优秀哨兵的有效途径；最后，以我在演练的赛场上获得的勋章足以让我肩负起现在医疗兵的身份。”

金博洋站起身来敬了个礼。

“金博洋向上级请求支援羽生结弦，服从一切命令。”

 

负责人停了半刻，最终无可奈何地准许了向导的请求。

“三队医疗兵金博洋，必须要在保全自己的前提下找到带离羽生结弦与那个向导，一旦脱离危险立即上报！”

金博洋收到指令后回应一个轻跃飞身而下，果敢，且不回头。

 

黑暗里与外头仍然没什么太大动静，羽生结弦紧盯着门缝，按下欲起身的Marcia。

“别怕，有人回来接应我们的，我们暂时还是安全的。”羽生结弦相信刚发出的信号绝对能传到指挥部，他已经在尽力抢出最佳信号位置来传输信息了。

得到柔声安慰的Marcia点点头，紧紧地跟在哨兵身后，眼皮毫无征兆的一跳，她突然觉得有些头晕，一个晃神趴到了羽生结弦的身上。

羽生结弦忙回头将女孩揽住，在他低头的瞬间猛的怔住了。

刹那间诱人扑鼻的向导素像在他面前炸开，如花般热烈绽放，争先恐后地扑向他的脑内，刺激着压住的哨兵本能，暴躁与征服欲正企图冲破牢笼，爆发而生。

混乱的向导素不自知的吸引着哨兵，羽生结弦摇头用力咬了下自己的舌尖，铁锈味如期而至，他运用着以前的套路来保持清醒，但此时灵敏的听觉告诉他，危险正在靠近。

枪声。爆炸。脚步声。

一步一步提着利刀而来。

他离危险区太近了。

 

羽生结弦心下一沉，听到了有人过来靠近，或许是发现了藏匿地之一的后门还岌岌可危地保持着一丝光芒，或许是别的什么附近的人，总之，他现在不能被人发现。

一个提抢猫步轻声揽住女孩退后到工厂里的仓库货物藏起来，羽生结弦一边为战斗做准备一边试图控制阻挡不断向他而来的精神共鸣，他拍着Marcia的肩膀，让她冷静一点。

“Marcia，放松，别紧张。紧张会促进血液循环让你难受。想点开心的事情。”羽生结弦小声安慰着女孩，“比如我们即将要回家了。”

我们能回去的，我在争取。

羽生结弦听到门开的声音，他低头藏好，检查好一切装备。

蓄势待发。他按下加速的心跳。

想想那个人。想想他。

想想他就能得到片刻的宁静，然后迅速做出判断。

想想金博洋。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

金博洋落地站定的时候有那么一瞬间迷茫，他看着周围相似的树林，这已经是直升机观察过没有人的能降落到的最佳位置。

他丢下降落伞，擦了把脸上的汗，心想应该没有擦掉脸上的迷彩，他快速摸清地形并勘察附近的情况，脚下一个绊倒，他低头发现了藏在草丛中的废弃手榴弹，用过的，似乎很久之前的，已经被埋进草丛风沙里，半遮掩，像孤独立在这片危险区的墓碑。

金博洋环顾四周，放轻了脚步附身前进，他在周围摸索着，随时听着变动，他的枪时不时不小心摩擦到裤子衣料，鬼使神差地让他想起了自己的那串钥匙。

那串放进过他裤袋的钥匙，被颠簸甩出去，被束缚回来，似在网中苦苦挣扎，又隐隐作痛。

可他拿出来后，一切都紧握在手中。

 

像羽生结弦。就是他，他又奔到前方，金博洋在向戈米沙打听到羽生结弦现在的身体情况后，将自己关在空荡荡的盖满白布的房间里静静地思考了一个晚上。

是羽生结弦向他证明要摆脱一切束缚，是羽生结弦告诉他即使再屈服于本能也要尽力一战，告诉他纵使千万阻挡，换种坚韧又可以继续不向世界妥协。

他们从不向死神妥协，也不向自己妥协，生而为一场战斗，拼到最后。

而金博洋现在要尽一个向导的职责，带回他负责的哨兵。

金博洋一个抬头发现了不远处藏匿地很深的一个废弃工厂，以及向工厂周围靠近的一队佣兵。

 

情绪很快就安稳了下来，羽生结弦继续柔声安慰着Marcia，女孩一直没敢开口说话，只是粗喘着气和头上微微的冷汗暴露了她，羽生结弦教会她如何控制自己爆发的向导素，以免外面不知名的人闻味而破门而入。

同时羽生结弦也在不断调控着自己，他深呼吸，将五感调到最低感知，然后将Marcia护在身后，随时准备突围。

突围的可能性有多大？

其实羽生结弦并没有把握。他到A区后印象只停留了几十秒，记忆就被遇到的佣兵团给打的散乱，他甚至没喘气的时间。

他抬头观察了一下仓库地形，想尽办法将利用好在暗中的优势，羽生结弦眯起眼睛，如豹一般迎接敌人，或者猎物。

“……什么……他们居然放跑了一个向导吗？我数了数，少了。”

突然间外头的人喊道。

“不管他们吗？”

出声的人似乎意有所指。

“没有用的废物只能死在这里。”

 

羽生结弦听着对话不认同地皱起眉头，控制着呼吸频率，他在想外面的人到底准备做什么，到底是发现了他们，还是故意引出来？

他没办法判断外面到底有几个人。

但同样，外面的人估计也不知道里面的人是不是有同伙一同等待着他们。

两队人马小心翼翼，不敢试探，也在想着计谋与决策。

如果外面有人呼应他就好了。羽生结弦这么想，他不知道指挥部到底有没有收到他的信号。

又如果指挥部不会因为他一个人而派人支援接应呢？

不会的，羽生结弦立刻反驳。

我们都是战士，不会轻易抛弃任何一个队友。

 

在我这个位置，三点钟方向有两个人，两点钟方向有一个人，十点钟有三个人。一共六个人。其中三两在试探，十在靠近，估计是发现了什么，但还不确定所以在犹豫。

刚刚我投放了一个特定的精神共鸣，有混乱的频率响应，但可以确定有向导在工厂内，与羽生说的情况大致符合。

在内突围可能性不大，外面的人都是雇佣兵，有很强的实战经验，有非常大的几率会被困住，那如果我在外面突袭，可以为工厂里的人争取到一定机会。

工厂隐藏在一片杂乱草地里，附近的草长的高，完全可以借角度抢先攻击。

试试。

 

金博洋迅速地做完一系列的观察与判断，并立即开始行动，他矮身快速靠近工厂，悄无声息，如猫一样敏捷，他找到了一个适当位置，暂时躲在树后等待袭击的时机。

金博洋推开护目镜熟练地给手中的枪装上了消声器，然后在心里倒数。

在一秒之内打倒最外围的那个哨兵，然后抢在他们反应过来的三秒内快速击败靠近仓库的人。

有机会冲进仓库找人。

金博洋一个起势，将枪口对准了外围晃荡的哨兵。

 

“有人来了。”Marcia出声，“跟我很像的。”

对方发出了个微弱却清晰的精神共鸣，Marcia捕抓到了。

羽生结弦隐约感到了有什么在靠近，但他还没敢确定，直到Marcia说话之后他才开始在意。

也有是雇佣兵的向导？还是其他的，还是来支援他的？

羽生结弦拉着Marcia轻轻靠近门口，随时等待时机。

 

全神贯注，眼瞳微眯，很轻地一声“砰”，金博洋打中了那个外围的哨兵，前面的佣兵暂时没反应过来，他刚松了一口气，长腿一跨，趁机快速靠近工厂，并且右手微调通讯器以便联系里面的人，正打算向靠近的那三个人射击，却不想后面的那个哨兵猛的想到了什么似的回过头来，一眼就以强大的视力发现了一身武装正向他们靠近的金博洋。

“有联塔的人！”那个哨兵突然高喊！

遭了！金博洋心一紧，连忙附身向工厂跑去，他听到了那些哨兵抬枪的声音，子弹倏忽划破空气，像扭曲着神经，将它拧成一股绳，落地声跟着他的背与后脚跟，金博洋在熟悉又陌生的枪弹雨林里奔跑，一个侧身进行了反击。

他朝那几个靠工厂最前的人射击，在混乱中又击中了两个人的四肢，逼他们后退，随后他拿起通讯器抓准时机喊道。

“羽生结弦，我是金博洋，现在确保你们在门后以外，都保护好自己！我要破门而入！”

金博洋立马掏出一个烟雾弹丢到地下炸开成云雾烟绕，他抬腿尽全力向后门跑去，但在转头的一瞬间他看到了有一个哨兵正准备向他们投去什么！

抢在最后几秒金博洋成功破门而入，他一眼就看到了在里面护着女孩的羽生结弦，大喊一声“扑倒！”，金博洋没片刻犹豫的朝羽生结弦跟女孩扑去，用自己的身躯死死护住。

骤然迸发的火光强势扑门而上，一声剧烈爆炸近在耳边，年幼的向导突然被吓到一声尖叫，金博洋下意识地想要调节羽生结弦的听觉，但想到对方的精神屏障可能不对他开放，下一刻他发现自己的精神触手透过一丝裂缝，快速地向哨兵需要调控的地方飞去。

还没等金博洋反应过来，精神调节在哨兵的迅速调整后结束，金博洋没时间再想别的，他拉起羽生结弦跟女孩向门外跑去，他们被炸的懵外面的人也一定在等，趁机逃出去！

 

“跟我走！”金博洋握着枪拉过羽生结弦的手臂，带着他快速奔离战场。

羽生结弦干脆抱起Marcia，低身跟金博洋小跑过草地准备进去树林，他调高听觉以防备周围突如其来的枪声，他跨过爆炸过的火焰与枪，听见了远处一个声音。

“小心！”羽生结弦突然拉过金博洋将他护在旁边，一声闷哼后他感受到靠近肩部的地方传来的击中后剧烈撕裂的痛感，正如疯长的藤蔓伸到四肢百骸内。

该死！金博洋咬牙切齿地站起身来向那个在火光云雾里偷袭暴露方位的哨兵疯狂射击，他扫射了一圈，不知道有没有击中剩下几个人。

 

“羽生你还好吗？”金博洋忙问。

“可以，快走！”

金博洋从他怀里接过羽生结弦有些吃力抱着的女孩，他想到了羽生结弦近一天都没信号联系，体能已经快透支，甚至精神方面大概也濒临绝境。

金博洋没说话，只是沉默地引着羽生结弦向他落地的树林里跑去。

身后传来微弱的脚步声，和几发子弹，羽生结弦侧耳倾听，在判断对方的方向。

“大概在六点钟方向。”羽生结弦低声说。

直面，就在面前，敌人仿佛要尽死一搏。

金博洋放下女孩，抢先一步到羽生结弦面前。

“再报一次方位。”他扣了一把枪。

“两点。”

金博洋调整了一下姿势转身。

 

对方似乎又要投弹？！羽生结弦听到了些不一样的声音，边后退边忙把Marcia护在后面。

对方突然停止不动。金博洋皱眉，他现在必须要全部击落敌人才能顺利护着羽生结弦二人离开，心下思量了几番，后在退后的方向里反向前进几步。

敌不动，我动。占据先机才能致胜。

金博洋小心地踏过草丛沙地，确保在离羽生结弦他们十米后开始朝地面放了个枪故意暴露位置，他相信哨兵天生灵敏的听觉可以判断出。

意料之中，枪声响起。

金博洋也凭借自己以往在训练里跟上哨兵配置锻炼出来的听觉听到了敌人的方位。

一时间爆发出刺耳的枪声！

金博洋躲着子弹往下翻滚尽全力朝一个方向射击，但最后不幸被击中了手臂，疼痛传来的瞬间金博洋却更加清醒。

在最后一刻，金博洋还是成功了。

他压住受伤的右臂喘气，没再听见对面任何声音。对面一片云雾，他却看到了光。

他起身回过头去，看见了正向他走来的羽生结弦。

“我做到了。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

 

“你还好吗？”羽生结弦转头问正在处理自己手臂的金博洋，他动了动身子，扯到了刚金博洋为他简易包扎的肩膀处绷带。

“小伤。”金博洋坐在草地黄沙上笑着回。他可是连失感都经历过的人，没什么太大的身体上的痛让他难忍了。

“这位是？”金博洋抬头示意了一旁安静的Marcia。

“Marcia，一个我们要带回家的人。”羽生结弦解释道，回头朝女孩笑了笑。

“很高兴认识你！我叫金博洋。你可以叫我天哥。”金博洋朝Marcia笑出虎牙，显得他单纯又青涩。

女孩似乎收到了感染，也很高兴地回了个笑容，明亮的眼神像星星一样璀璨，正从他俩对视的目光里交流发光。

 

羽生结弦没接话，莫名有些不满的抿着嘴，他突然有点疲惫，落地坐下后他靠在一棵大树下休息，抬头看过了飞越的一只候鸟，正从树林里自在逍遥。收回了目光，他温柔的看着两个人。

金博洋已经向指挥部发出了信号，收到了回复，指挥部刚刚结束了一场中端B区的战斗，尽力在控制死伤情况，预计在24小时内来接应他们。

所有的战士都在尽力挽回可以挽回的一切，挽回生命，挽回生机，挽回还没逝去的天边一道光线。

不放弃任何一位战斗的士兵。在一个孤岛上，守护的人不能孤军奋战，即使化为沉默寂静的墓碑，也要成一道防线，直到海水漫过。

 

结束了。好累啊。羽生结弦紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一点，他闻着战场上的弥漫硝烟，有什么正在一点一点侵袭着他的大脑。

又有什么要来了吗？他心下一片死寂。

撑过无数个等天亮的夜晚，撑过那个黎明前的雨夜，每次他觉得撑不下去了，他就想到了那个人。

重合的那个人。意料之外，妄想，不可言说，不可许诺的那个人。

羽生结弦觉得身上的东西太沉重了，压的他呼吸不了，他想放下，但潜意识告诉他，不能放，不能放。

 

放了就会死去，放了就要消逝，放了就保护不了，放了就没有接触那个人的资格与机会。

他现在迷迷糊糊脑内混沌错觉到以为那个人正着急地靠近他。

熟悉的感觉，没有气味，又是在靠近的、不间断的向他奔来。

他听见了自己精神图景的海上低鸣。

 

金博洋再一次进到羽生结弦的精神图景，他的肩膀上站着自己的海东青，他们一同远望眼前曾踏进见过的海洋，不同于之前遇到的蔚蓝平静，此刻海洋沉寂如一摊死水。

因为哨兵的精神衰弱，精神图景开始变化了。情况很危机，如果没有向导指引，有一定概率会进入神游状态。

神游，指的是当哨兵把注意力完全集中在五感中的其中一个上时，他们就没办法再关注周围除去目标以外的一切，并且有可能永久陷入自己的精神图景，与外界失去联系。

金博洋不知道自己该做些什么，能做些什么。

他手足无措地看着没有天空的海洋，肩膀上海东青不安地扇动着翅膀。

我能做些什么？我能为你做些什么呢？

我努力训练成为一个不输任何哨兵的战士，只为了能与你并肩，多见你一面，但当你停下脚步需要我的时候，我却不能是你的向导。

我不能吗？

 

金博洋想起那个人对他说过的“加油”，这两个字贯穿了他的年少青春，每次见面，那个人总会温和的跟他说着同一句话，然后礼貌拥抱，握手，告别。

纵使寥寥几面，同一句话，都足以铭记于心，在年少无知千篇一律的枯燥乏味里，矢志不渝。

因为是你告诉我的，我可以是剑，也可以是鞘，只要心无所惧，从没有什么可以阻挠你。

即使是缺点与软肋。

即使是火光与死亡。

 

金博洋一扬手，示意海东青飞上高空，他远眺着灰白色里的那十字架，像在虔诚祷告。

去靠近他，去引导他，去拥抱他，用声音，用眼神，用心脏。

海东青一个俯冲，从天而降，直往海洋，发出精神共鸣，企图荡起涟漪，唤醒在海底沉睡的齿鲸。

 

奔跑吧，跑啊！你要逃过去！羽生结弦拼命往前跑，头也不回的，只是往前跑。

他不知道到底是不是又回到了两年前的那个雨夜，呼吸里是血腥与硝烟，他只知道有个声音一直在跟他说，跑，跑，再不跑后面的炮火就要打上来，手里的情报就要传不出去了。

羽生结弦踏过泥沼与沙漠，不知道身在何处，又该去往哪里，只是疯一样的跑，像是停下来他就不能再动了。

像是在挣开网的束缚，不断地挣扎，反抗，不投降。

跑的太久，他好累，想停下，仅剩的意志只能坚持住他无意识抬腿的动作，重到他要倒下了。

谁来帮他一把？拉他一把，带他跑，跑一段就好了，跑一段之后就可以继续。

找啊，去找那个人！那个带你逃离雨林的人，火光冲天里，向你而来的人。

他找了两年了的，记忆被爆炸扯乱记不清楚的，哨兵？还是向导？与另外一个人重合吗？是吧？信息素味道欺骗了他，他一直在暗中确认的——

谁呢——

是谁——

他刚刚一直在全力集中盯着什么——

一个编号。那个人胸前独一无二的编号，没有人能代替，唯是同一个人身份的证明，但只有靠的近才看得见的，一眼被他记住，一眼又被他遗落的编号。

“JIN 103。”

“JIN 103。”

没有错的，一字不差，线缝的刚刚好。

找回来了！凌落四处，曾被爆炸碎成一片片的记忆与心意，终于全都拼好了，清晰明白，再无法抹去。

拼到了你的名字与样子。

 

 

羽生结弦突然觉得有人追上来一把揽住了他，他回头看见了迷彩与少年的眉眼，耀目星眸，是黑夜里的璀璨与坚毅，他靠近，低头看清了那个人胸前的编号，他终于记起来了。

与身上装备不一样的编号。

独属于你的。

羽生结弦似乎看到了海浪在轻柔拍打着海岸。

 

海东青又一个长啸，在海洋上空盘旋，它不骄不躁，保持着同一个频率，坚定地传达着共鸣。

唯有坚守才有回应。

寂静的海洋依旧平静无波，金博洋刚踏前一步，刹那间他就听到了回音。

齿鲸的回音，轻柔低缓，如慢慢升起来的月，淡淡而亮，这是金博洋第一次听见齿鲸的声音，在这片大海里。

泛起涟漪处，齿鲸露出了脑袋，正抬头看着天空中不断在唤醒它的海东青，愉悦地回应着。

 

遥遥相望，彼此呼应，连天阔海。

 

金博洋好像感觉到身后有什么在向他走来，他回过头去。

 

“羽生？羽生？”金博洋轻轻摇着昏迷不醒的羽生结弦，担忧地看着他。

羽生结弦一个皱眉，感到头痛欲裂，但他想清醒过来，找回他的呼吸，找回自己的感知，找回身边的温度，找回睁眼的视线。

找回从第一次拥抱就吻别我一身戎装的人，找回第一次触碰我就让我下定决心继续赤诚前进的人。

找回我一直在寻找的那个人。

 

“你没事吧？”金博洋继续问着羽生结弦。

羽生结弦恍如梦醒地看着眼前这个人，像上次一样，从混沌里破开，第一个见到的人。

他观察了下四周，原来他们已经被接回进接应他们的直升机上，难见的晴空万里入进他的眼中，他看见Marcia在对面冲他笑。

羽生结弦微笑，转头低声问金博洋，“我怎么了？”

“呃，你刚刚一直在盯着什么，把五感集中在一个感知上，差点神游了。”金博洋解释。

“我盯着什么？”羽生结弦好奇地问道。

 

金博洋本不想回他，但犹豫了一下，还是说了。

“你一直看着我。我。”金博洋指了指胸前的编号。

羽生结弦笑，缓缓闭上眼睛。

他又想睡过去了。

昏睡里他好像抓住了谁的手，那个人没放开，任由他抓紧。

哨兵的警惕让他不想沉睡，但那个人告诉他，放心睡吧，我在。

羽生结弦再一次牢牢抓紧那个人的手，安静地睡过去，呼吸绵长。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

回到联塔后，金博洋跟着再次陷入昏迷不醒的羽生结弦来到了基地临时医院，刚踏进门的那一刻，那些刺鼻的消毒水味萦绕在他的鼻尖周围旋转停驻。

白炽灯，走廊，吊瓶，心电图，形成的印象简单又刻板，一面宣布新生，一面祷告死亡，释怀与哭泣融为一体，像是在舞台演戏，摆上喜怒哀乐，尽收眼底。

金博洋不太喜欢。这让他想起了那些他努力药物治疗撑过去的夜晚，冰冷窒息，在逃脱侵袭上来的黑暗空洞，拼尽全力要抓住眼前所有，不让自己沦陷。

但，没有人会喜欢这里。

毕竟这里也是一个宣告死亡的地方，不似战场上的默默无闻，而是真实的、剥夺编号与枪支的无情，平静地告诉你，你即将离去，不再归来。

 

哪一种都很疼，但他们早已经学会接受，也早已经知道自己的最终归葬之地，慷慨赴死，坦然处之。

金博洋默默地往四周走了一圈，走的很慢，也许是医院里那些哨兵灵魂的痛呼与呐喊让他的脚步越来越沉重，也许是他不敢轻易吵醒沉睡的每一个人。

步伐带着虔诚，为每一位战士敬礼，祈祷，饱含眷恋。

 

金博洋突然想去找那个十六岁的士兵，想要看看能不能遇见，他们都是同一时间出发的，回来时间应该也一样，但那个哨兵似乎被派去B区作战了。

……回来的时候没有见到他。

金博洋预感到发生了什么，心顿时像沉下去，停下脚步，再也不敢往前一分，他在匆匆忙忙从身边路过的人群里迷茫地站着，众人面无表情，毫无波动，漠不关心他的情绪。

不是没见过生死离别，而是太可惜。金博洋捂着眼睛。太可惜，他只记得少年的编号，没记住少年的脸，但从相似神情的人海里，唯有编号是鲜活的，也是唯一可以记得的。

是唯一存在过的证明。

 

金博洋叹息一声，揉了揉发疼的眼睛。随后他就看见一群医护人员推着病床上躺着的他眼熟的哨兵从眼前经过。

是那个拥有心仪已久的姑娘的哨兵，他的手臂已经断了，血肉扯落一床的鲜血，艳如绽放的血红玫瑰，一层一层，新的覆盖旧的，衬着他英俊的脸庞。

但他闭着眼，用仅存的另外一只手臂拿着那张照片，紧贴在胸口不放手，身上那几个淋漓枪洞，头上粘稠的鲜血，嘴角释怀笑意，这他留下来的一切，都伴随他沉眠而去。

留下他战场上的勋章，鲜红着，留下他心爱的姑娘给他的念想，泛黄着，留给人世残破的身躯，而他完整的灵魂，要走了。

以痛吻我，我从不后悔。

 

金博洋向哨兵投去了个精神共鸣，想安抚最后的痛苦，却没得到回音。他跟着逐渐被推远的哨兵往前走了几步，久久地目送。

你从远处聆听我，我的声音却无法触及你。

 

金博洋最后穿越人群人海，回到了羽生结弦在的那个房间门外，像一个坚守又孤独的士兵，站的笔直。

其实他没立场在门前等那个人苏醒，那个人醒后总归还是要回去的。

可是他就是想再多见几面，多说几句话，跟羽生结弦认真道谢，认真告别。

谁知道我们以后还能不能再见。

每告别一次，就是死去一点。

 

金博洋仰头眨了眨眼睛，像是在忍着什么，他长呼一口气，在调整着呼吸。

他低头时看见正朝这里过来的戈米沙与宇野昌磨。

他们相对视许久，然后宇野昌磨对他点头示意，戈米沙上前去冲金博洋的胸前轻轻打了一下。

“很高兴见到你。”戈米沙笑着说。

“我也是。”金博洋跟着他笑。

 

三人相互聊了几句话后，金杨终于从西区处理完后续过来找到金博洋，无心地问了句。

“天天，你怎么在羽生门前？”

其余三个人盯着金博洋，后者有些不好意思，低头咳了几句。

“呃，他是我带回来的哨兵，我当然要负责到最后。”金博洋摸摸鼻子这么解释说。

“羽生怎么了？”金杨疑惑，在他印象里羽生结弦一直都很坚强也很强大，也没出过这么大的事故。

他们把目光移到了跟羽生结弦最熟的宇野昌磨身上，后者摇了摇头。

“前辈的激素水平被压制的太过了，普通的向导素已经不能帮助他。”

在场的人了然。哨兵总有出问题的时候，只是谁都没想到，居然会出现在羽生结弦身上。

 

“他到底出了什么事？为什么会这样？”金博洋皱着眉头问宇野昌磨，他早看出来确实是出了问题，但一直没敢问，也没机会说。

宇野昌磨本来不想说的，羽生结弦告诫过他这件事谁都不能说，谁也不能知道，尤其是当金博洋问到的时候，更不能说。

“啊，不过，如果他问起来的话。”羽生结弦那时候苦笑说，“如果我们还有机会见面。”

如果他问起我，请不要说起我的伤痛，就让我留个背影，还是不回头。

 

宇野昌磨想不下去了。他也是有血有肉的人，做不到羽生结弦那样的决绝。

“还记得两年前的反恐行动吗？”

金博洋呼吸一滞。

“他就是被一场突如其来的爆炸影响，引发了长期没接受向导精神梳理的激素水平问题。”

“他来这里是为了找一个救过他的医疗兵，但不知道为什么突然决定上战场。本来找到后他就要回去。”

“也许是……”宇野昌磨觉得说的太多了，停在这里，没再说话。

也许是在逃避回去，选择留下来。

留下来，要等谁呢？

 

“两年前？医疗兵？”金杨诧异地说出口。

金博洋不小心扯疼了手臂上的伤，痛觉像是刚好启动着什么记忆深处的开关，混乱如潮水涌来。

而他此刻听不见他们在说什么了，一下子就被涌上来的情绪所淹没，什么都好像是被猛的炸碎的镜子碎片，他踩在上面，疼痛无以复加，但他还是被迫地站在原地，感受着从大脑深处涌来的神经错乱拼接，有什么要浮出水面，倒退着拼回镜子，然后他抬头一看，发现——

“彭程受伤了！但前方还需要支援！”

江哥的声音？

“但我们已经没有其他的医疗兵了！天天？你做什么！”

“我申请替补！”

我的声音？

“金博洋你是不是疯了！”

“再不去就来不及了！”

老师的声音？

“我保证我能顺利完成任务！只要我看到能救回来的，能救回来是一个！”

然后呢？

“扑倒！”

谁的声音？

 

听不清谁的，爆炸的声响太大了，被覆盖，被掩埋，那个人是谁呢？我好像是拉着他跑，还感受到他手臂上的血液流淌进手心里，也没仔细看那个人的编号，管他呢是谁都好只要他救到了抓住了就好，只要两个人是活着的就好。

下一秒火光上来了，想都不想就抱住了身边的那个人，两个人相互依偎翻滚，又听不到了，甚至感觉不到。

金博洋最后一刻想到了那个人。

 

他在想，如果我救到的恰好就是奔到前方的羽生就好了。

至少在生命不知何处去的一秒前，我靠近到拥抱过你，在我一直想与你并肩的战场上。

不是你也没关系——

至少我尽一个医疗兵的职责，我至死也是在战场的。

至少我这一生有一事可追，一人可念，墓碑里我也是完整过的灵魂。

 

而我从没想到，我忘了两年的那个人真的是你么？

羽生结弦。

 

突然像断了线的风筝一样直往下坠，金博洋眼前一黑，连夜的疲惫与浑身的伤痛带着刺鼻的血腥味强势地向他的身体发出攻击，脑海里昏昏沉沉，他强撑的身体要扛不住。

“天天！！”

 

痛。

脑袋沉重，浑身乏力，脑海里的精神力居然因为用于突然回忆而被宣告透支，被清空一样，难受到金博洋忍不住低哼一声，勉强地撑开眼皮，眼前是熟悉的空白。

像以前一样，一个人的时候吗。

 

金博洋本来想抬起左手动一下，发现自己正打着吊针，他有些迷茫的看着周围，转头一眼就看到了温和冲他笑着的同样打着吊针的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦坐在他身边，正安静地看着他。

 

金博洋吓得一个转身把自己埋进了被子里，他觉得脸上在迅速发烫，有点热，糟糕。

什么鬼！醒来一睁眼就看到那个人在身边冲他笑！受不了——

而且他还一副迷茫的傻样子！啊自己辛辛苦苦在那个人面前塑造的形象……

金博洋小声“呜”了句。

他好像听见羽生结弦轻轻笑了笑。

就在身边。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

醒过来的羽生结弦平躺着让自己从头晕目眩清醒过来，他很清楚自己的身体状况，要不是有金博洋让他自己的精神体将他从精神图景里唤醒，也许会真的沉到海底。

可是还是太累，让他又一次昏过去。羽生结弦低声笑了声，突然觉得已经没什么好失去的了。

连死都撑过来，又活过一次，还敢退后吗。

 

羽生结弦撑起身子，看到周围没人，猜想估计都去处理后续，大战结束后都在修生养息，真是万幸。

给哨兵专门静养的病房里什么都没有，羽生结弦试着给自己调整一下精神屏障，发现意外地顺利，不再像以前那样打过向导素后就生涩不已。他眨眨眼，心想原来金博洋的精神梳理进步的这么快，已经能灵活运用近乎完美。

心情瞬间因对方而愉悦，羽生结弦动了下受伤的肩膀，微疼，躺了多久也不知道，也许快愈合，他下床后正准备出门，下一刻一个护士就推门而入。

 

“您醒了。”护士看到已经醒来的羽生结弦有些错愕，她赶紧上前去帮忙拿下还在输液的吊瓶，“不再躺一会？”

羽生结弦礼貌地道谢后摇摇头，解释感觉自己已经恢复的差不多，想出门走走。

护士也没法阻止，只能叹气。

 

“你们这些哨兵总是仗着自己身体的优势乱来。要是换成向导，失感就已经要让人躺上一个星期了，甚至醒不过来。”护士边整理着吊瓶边说。

羽生结弦听完后像被人按住了一样静止在原地，停了几秒后他缓缓开口，声音沙哑。

“……失感这么严重吗？”

“当然，视情况而定。但这对向导来说实在是一件毁灭性的打击，基本上要面临死亡了，就跟哨兵神游一样。”

羽生结弦没再多说话，只是回头向护士道谢后向她要求了一件事。

“请问，有巧克力与糖吗？”

 

披了件外套，羽生结弦转身关上了房间门，目光移到门旁的白色墙上，他看到了有士兵靠近又远离，不知为何，他总觉得有什么人曾经在这里站着，像是在坚定守着他一样。

羽生结弦愣了会，收回目光。抬头在人海里看到了在休息座上坐着的Marcia，女孩被人特意打理了一番，显得俏皮，眼神依旧干净又纯粹，她冲他笑。

羽生结弦慢慢走到她身边坐下，轻轻开口。

“Marcia，要回家了吗？”

Marcia点点头，示意他看向不远处正在跟别人交谈的金杨。

“那位哥哥在帮我联系。”

 

羽生结弦看了会金杨，发现他身边没有想看到的人，顿时失落。Marcia感知到他的情绪，问他怎么了。

“没事。只是没看到想见的人。”羽生结弦小声说。

“那位向导吗？”Marcia继续问，“为什么不去找他呢？你这么喜欢他。”

羽生结弦却像听到了什么不可思议的事情似的诧异地看着Marcia。

“他也喜欢着你啊。”Marcia疑惑地眨眼，“你昏迷的时候他很紧张，一直在护着你。”

“我能感知到你们对彼此的情绪，这难道不是都在关心对方吗？”

“我的母亲说，眼睛看到的也许会被欺骗，但心是不会说谎的。”

Marcia小心翼翼地把手放到羽生结弦的手背上，虔诚地说。

“祝福你。”

 

羽生结弦收到Marcia的祝福，露出微笑，拯救生命是一件多么荣耀多么幸福的事情，他从一开始，就一直在拯救别人。

但是，原来他也有一天能被拯救。

他有一天也可以如愿以偿。

“谢谢。”羽生结弦轻轻摸了摸Marcia的头发。

“希望我也有一天能像你心中的那个向导一样优秀，也能上战场。”Marcia最后跟他说，她又重复了自己的意愿。

但羽生结弦听完只是沉默许久，目送着女孩跑过去找金杨。

而我希望你永远都不会有这种选择，我将为此继续战斗，永不放弃。

 

羽生结弦找到了在前台填写资料报告的戈米沙，后者看到醒来的哨兵，不禁有些失笑。

“没想到我跟你再见面，居然是等一场战斗结束你躺过床后。”

“所幸的是我还见得到你，不是吗。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地回应。

戈米沙一听羽生结弦提起这个就有些生气，“拜托伙计，有点自知之明好不好，你要是出什么事情，你让天天怎么办？”

“……跟天天有什么关系？”羽生结弦心下隐约觉得戈米沙已经知道了什么，但还是没显露出来他的想法。

“别装了，我知道你要找的人是天天。”戈米沙“哼”了一句，“不过天天失感有后遗症，把你给忘了，他那次救了你，你现在就想撒手不管他了吗？”

“这么不负责任，像话吗？”

得知了什么不得了的事情，羽生结弦突然觉得脑袋一瞬间嗡嗡响，心猛的被重重扯了下，他差点没听清戈米沙的话，腿却在发软。

“……什么？他忘了？”羽生结弦的声音开始颤抖，“那他到底怎么过来的？”

戈米沙看见羽生结弦一副失神丧魄，想到他刚刚才苏醒过来，自己没头没脑地说了一顿太没良心，无奈地叹气。

“……听金杨说，那年全死撑过来的。差点没命。”

 

羽生结弦站在门口犹豫不决，踌躇着像在思考如何跨越一道鸿沟，他将手搭在打着点滴的另外一只发凉的手上，轻轻地摩擦着似乎想捂热着什么，但他停下来后，调整呼吸又不知道该做些什么。

听戈米沙说金博洋还没醒，羽生结弦担心会打扰到他，但实在是受不了心里发疯着想见到金博洋的念想，他被护士抓回去换了吊瓶，才又立刻过来找金博洋。

一时冲动地跑过来，羽生结弦冷静下来后，才发现自己到底要以什么身份过来看他呢？

以战友？以朋友？还是……别的身份的……他在痴心妄想。

不行，我必须要去见他。羽生结弦咬着唇，这是最后的机会，过后他就要被强行召回国去，下一次见面，不，要是没有下一次。

那么这就是最后一面了。

我可还没告诉他啊！我可不想后悔，我想像他一样，让他在醒来的第一秒就能看见身边的人。

 

只要听到一个回答，就已经心满意足，往后我想起来，永远都会记住他，永远都不会遗憾。

人生真的有这么苦。

 

羽生结弦闭上眼轻轻推开门，他走进去，看见还在昏睡的金博洋时，站在门口不动。

沉睡的，埋在心里的糖。

念念不忘，耿耿于怀，两年之久。

 

羽生结弦关上门，拉过一张小凳子万分小心地坐在金博洋床边，抬手整理自己的吊瓶，他本来也想帮金博洋整理吊针，但他还是没敢动。

他好怕，好怕吵醒金博洋，好怕一个不小心就又错过了，好怕吵醒心里的那个人。

他就这么静静地看着金博洋沉睡时乖顺又略显稚嫩的脸庞，在想他心心念念的向导一眨眼就这么出众了，时光从被枪磨出茧的手飞快的流走，在烈日之下抓不住什么。

下一秒还在沉浸于自己情绪的羽生结弦就看到金博洋醒了，他看着一脸迷茫的青年将目光移到他身上时向金博洋笑。

然后金博洋愣了一会就将自己埋进被子，羽生结弦没想到他会有这个反应，也愣了一会，笑出声。

“天天。”羽生结弦柔声喊他。

他没得到回应，不甘心地再喊了一句。

“天天。”

 

羽生结弦换了语气，缓缓地出声。

“金博洋自两年前救了羽生结弦，就不打算负责到底？”

金博洋还是没回应。

“金博洋忘了羽生结弦两年，就不打算向他道歉？”

金博洋动了下。

“金博洋问羽生结弦拿什么还他那些天的礼物，怎么没有继续问？”

金博洋觉得羽生结弦开始套路他，好有心机。

但他暂时不知道怎么回答。

 

“羽生结弦问过金博洋失感疼吗，金博洋骗了他。”

金博洋只是咬着牙，没说话。

 

羽生结弦说着说着就开始声沙哑，哽咽着，他冲掀开被子盯着他的金博洋微笑，眼眶却发红。

“但羽生结弦想听到一个回答。”

 

金杨本来想过来探望金博洋，他刚靠近门就听见羽生结弦说了句话，吓得他一个后退怀疑发达的听觉。

“……就不打算负责到底？”

他愣在原地开始思考这句话的含义，随后就看见了跟着他过来的宇野昌磨，他忙拉住对方往前靠近了一步。

羽生结弦的声音再次传来。

“……不打算向他道歉？”

金杨诧异，为啥啊怎么听不清！我被炸傻了吗怎么只听到这些！金杨转头拉住路过的戈米沙，气势汹汹地扯着后者的领子小声问他。

“戈米沙你怎么告诉羽生结弦天天在这里！让一个未结合哨兵与未结合向导独处一室是会出问题的好吗！结合热你忘了？天天还刚成年呢！万一出了什么事我怎么交代！”

“我们队的独苗向导啊！你居然敢放羽生进去，万一被吃了怎么办！我们家天天这么乖这么厉害！试问任何一个哨兵怎么抵挡的住向导的诱惑？”

“羽生结弦都让天天负责了！我的天到底发生了什么！怎么就到负责的地步了！”

 

金杨开始拐着戈米沙发疯一样的走来走去。

 

“完了完了，完了，怎么办，等下许队问我天天怎么被拐走了我怎么解释？说他自己被羽生的美色迷住了？说他终于霸占了羽生结弦？”

“……我觉得不用解释吧……”宇野昌磨默默地开口。

“我还以为他俩早就在一起了？”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

宇野昌磨想到羽生结弦这几年都在暗中调查两年前的那场事故，只是毕竟跨国联系，磕磕碰碰断断续续地仔细核对了很久也没什么确切消息，直到那天他接到了羽生结弦的委托帮忙调出一些现役向导的公开资料信息，他还真情实意地以为羽生结弦终于想开了，终于要正视自己的状况。

结果他就收到了羽生结弦申请前线的消息，宇野昌磨琢磨不透羽生结弦的想法。突然想起以前羽生结弦在他面前整理报告的时候，曾不小心掉落了一纸草稿，他本着不窥探别人隐私的原则没看，但他在羽生捡起来的时候还是看到了力透纸背的名字。

他看到了一个金字，中文的，很端正，旁边打了问号，划掉了，又舍不得。

 

宇野昌磨开始明白为什么羽生结弦要申请前线了。因为不同国籍，能在一起的概率有多大呢？羽生结弦还是会被召回去，除非他们早已经进行了结合，再没有任何理由将他们分开，除了死亡。

所以，宇野昌磨真情流露地认为羽生结弦跟金博洋已经私定终身了。

“这个玩笑可一点都不好笑。”金杨幽幽地盯着宇野昌磨，“我受到了惊吓。”

“哎呀金杨，别着急，迟早的事，看淡点，都是成年人了，都有分寸。”戈米沙拍拍金杨的肩膀安慰道，“况且你也看的出来天天的意思吧，没什么好阻止的。”

金杨叹气，送开了戈米沙的领子。

“我怎么会看不出来。”

 

金杨每次跟金博洋一起参与国际演练时都会站到一排，演练结束后各国面对着面分列排序，听着总负责人的报告与总结，站的笔直，这边是城墙，对面也是城墙，总负责人边走边说，每一个步伐都踏的坚定，像在构建一座桥梁，士兵们明亮的眼神是台上的烽火，他们对眼相望，在记着眼前曾经一起作战的同伴，握紧手中子弹与枪支，在听着号角与信念。

结尾散会后金杨就会转头问身边还在站着不动的金博洋走吗，他知道金博洋每次训练都很认真，但只有在难得的国际演练结束时才会静止几秒，似乎在散去的士兵人群中久久注视眼前一个人，用停下的步伐企望为那个人守候一分。

金杨顺着金博洋的目光看去，意料之中看见了也暂停下来看着金博洋的羽生结弦。

在熙熙攘攘中，驻足凝视。

为仅此一面而远望，为争取的今天而停留。

他们彼此对望交换眼神，是在人海里驻立的石碑，寂静无声，眼睛里的光又一呼百应。

短暂停过后转身离去归队，也是毫不犹豫地不回头，金杨想形容那个时候的金博洋，又不知道该怎么形容，非要说的话，大概是在黑暗里被一道光照亮了眼。

金杨揽住跟着他的金博洋，想逗他，“天天，想知道刚刚你看着羽生的眼神是怎样的吗？就跟听到食堂阿姨做了一道新的乳翅，特别开心，两眼放光。”

“……”金博洋无语了一阵，小声嘟囔了一句，“……简单粗暴的哨兵。”

但金博洋后来又笑开了，见到那个人，怎么样都是很开心的，是在枯燥里的色彩，耀眼，永远抹不去。

在心里啊，永远抹不去。

 

金博洋掀开被子后盯着羽生结弦，他停了会又调整了一下姿势，他觉得脖子有些累，靠在床头，不说话。

羽生结弦愣了会，觉得自己也许太过分了，冲刚醒来的向导说这么多，让他怎么回答。

因为太着急了，他像在逃避战火，只想往前冲，只想知道一个答案，但沉默的金博洋告诉他，停下来不好吗，我在看着你。

像以前一样，结束以后停下来，我看见的你确实是真的，彼此对望的眼神也是真的，没有在做无疾而终的梦。

“想知道什么？我还没说你也骗了我呢，羽生结弦骗了金博洋说他没事。”金博洋微笑，不甘示弱地看着羽生结弦。

但，我们真的骗了对方吗？

金博洋在两年前的行动里的确不是作为医疗兵而上，只是临时替补；羽生结弦那天体检时激素水平的确没出现问题，只是核对到了当年的事情，情绪波动。

眼睛看到的会被欺骗，而心不会说谎。

 

羽生结弦想完失笑摇头，看着金博洋，他觉得对方懂他此刻所想，所以两个人都忍不住笑。

“好吧，我错了，原谅我。”羽生结弦上前拉了拉金博洋的手示意他摊开手心，后者犹豫了一会，就看见羽生结弦将巧克力与糖放在他手心里。

“赔礼。请不要介意。”羽生结弦低声说，又抬起头笑眯眯，“之前欠我的礼物，请问可以用你来还吗？”

 

金博洋以为自己耳鸣出幻觉了，他困惑地问：“什么？”

“我说，你疼吗？失感的时候。”羽生结弦叹了口气换了个话题，他也很少这么直接粗暴的问一个向导，心跳的有点快。

“还好，那时候挺疼的，撑过去就都过去了。”金博洋淡淡地回道。

“可是，我疼。”羽生结弦笑，“听到了我心疼。”

“……”金博洋还没被一个哨兵这么撩过，一时间吓得说不出话来，“你、我，我”了半天，脑子一片空白。

 

我是不是睡过了一个世纪……为什么一觉醒来羽生会在我身边，还说这些让人误会的话，以往我们见面讨论的不是从那个视角观察敌人最好或者那款枪支用的最顺手吗？

现在是怎么回事？金博洋的脸在发烫。

 

“……羽生，你冷静点，我，我虽然是一个向导，但、但我还是未结合的……向导。”金博洋结结巴巴忙摆手解释，突然想起还有结合热的事情，心想完了，万一羽生一上来，他怕自己把持不住。

 

“刚好啊，我未结合，你也是。”羽生结弦上前冲金博洋笑，哨兵的征服欲一下子就上来了，“我喜欢你，你也是吗？”

不管不顾，我任性一次，我许诺一次，明天如何，我信你与我一起面对。

我信你。

我们的未来将一片光明，在蓝天白云之下，在无边海洋之前。

 

“也许这次过后，我们没有机会再见面，所以我才想问你一次。”羽生结弦又坐回去，认真地问金博洋。

“也许没有明天，但是我好想试试。两年我可以等，十年也可以，我这一辈子三分之二给战场，剩下的都想给你。”

“我等你到我们都退役，或者我等我们都化成沙洒在战场上，无论如何，我都愿意一如既往地等你。”

因为终生在漫天炮火里，我愿我们在纷乱里万古长青。

“羽生结弦，想和金博洋一起走下去。”

“你愿意吗？”

 

还没来得及仔细收藏好对方的话语，眼眶就已经满是滚烫的泪水，金博洋听着听着忍不住地抬起手抹眼泪，他觉得流泪好苦啊，会控制不住，但手里的巧克力与糖太甜了，像那些日夜扔进去又收回来的心意，一点点地填满心脏，用钥匙锁起来，不敢将它们放出来，但会回头多看看，他将钥匙与那些心意连在一起，本来埋进去一座孤岛，最终还在守望。

我的愿望是永无战火纷飞，而你愿与我一同坚守下去。

“……好啊。”

“好啊。好啊！”金博洋小声抽泣着回答，“我的回答你听到了吗？”

我说愿意啊，我说好啊，我说——

终点是你，义无反顾。

 

听到回答，羽生结弦笑着上前轻轻抱住了金博洋，他滚烫的呼吸落在青年后颈处，是一个记号，他忍不住地小声哭泣。金博洋拉着羽生结弦的袖子，想到了重逢时他问羽生结弦向导素的时候，他离羽生结弦的伤口原来仅隔着几毫米。

再靠近一点点，我们就能拥抱，我们的距离越过万里战火，越过群山隔海，终有一天与你相遇。

 

戈米沙在门口一把抱住爆发的金杨，示意宇野昌磨赶紧帮他一把。

“大哥！冷静一点！听墙角本来就不道德，你还去拆散他们！忍心吗！”

“金，你冷静一点！他们就算结合热你也不可能浇灭啊！”

金杨挣扎，“你们才疯了！他俩还没申请结合就在一起了会被举报的！”

调过来在临时医院轮班的车俊焕拿着两份申请表诧异地看着在金博洋病房外发疯的几个人，听了他们辩论的对话后犹豫地出声。

 

“那个……各位……是在说羽生与博洋的结合申请……？不是两情相悦的话为什么都问过我可不可以申请……”车俊焕想上前阻止他们别再拉拉扯扯，不小心不知绊倒了谁，戈米沙一个前扑带着一帮人撞开了房间门。

“……”

 

放开彼此的羽生结弦跟金博洋循声回头，吃惊地看着层叠倒在门口的众人，一时间安静无声。

大眼瞪小眼。

“……打扰了……”

“……对不起……”

 

“我……”最下面的车俊焕巍巍颤颤地举起手拿着两张申请表，“两位，你们之前不同时段交上来的契合度测试表出来了……博洋只要登记了向导素，你们再精神结合，可以支撑羽生到退役。”

退役后申请正式终生结合，想怎样就怎样吧，我可被你们前前后后的询问折磨的疯了。车俊焕有气无力地放弃倒在地下。

 

羽生结弦听完道谢后眨眼笑了笑，以他的听觉怎么可能听不到外面的声音，只不过，这样子他们都应该知道，金博洋即将是羽生结弦的向导了。

还在调整身形的金杨戈米沙突然感受到来自那位顶级哨兵的暗中压制，哨兵的占有欲了不起啊！两人齐齐在心里“呸”了一声。

 

金博洋觉得自己好像又被套路了。他扶着额头，又抑制不住嘴角弧度的上扬。

他看着窗外的黎明。

 

后来所有的苦难与欢乐皆爱，世上的黄昏与黎明皆在。

他也如愿以偿。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

神说要有光，这世界就有了光，人世一日，看似自由的欢乐和光明背后还是隐藏着罪孽和虚妄黑暗，于是有人踏上战斗的路，用剑劈开眼前的黑夜。

人们称呼他们为战士，是开在沙漠里的花朵，生长在废墟里的韧草，是绿洲，是希望，是防线，是孤岛，每一个士兵都坚守不渝，没有人退缩过。

向死而生，归途莫问，从踏上这条路的第一秒开始，就已经向自己作过无声的告别。

所以每一眼都铭记于心，每一句话都牢记不忘，我们活在当下，还拥有滚烫鲜活的灵魂，热血是为枪而洒落的勋章，狼烟是戎装生来的使命，编号与深情都融进血液里，生生不息，至死方休。

将一朵小白花埋进沙海里，金博洋正式结束了为期三个月的联塔训练，他在这里经历了生死离别。金博洋眯着眼睛，不知道在想什么，最后抬头看了看天色，万里无云，却被悬空烈日灼了眼。

未知的明天，一切却皆有可能。

 

金杨将吉普车开过来，跟还在联塔的戈米沙一同站在车前看着不远处正陪着金博洋的羽生结弦，心想以后金博洋就不是孤独一人，他真的抓住了那道光。

无声地笑过后，金杨同样拿着一朵小白花，将其安妥的放在车的前视镜上。

这里一望无际，却埋葬过曾经他的战友，临走之前，要再次沉痛哀悼，为他们抹去眼泪，继续带着信念前行。

金杨拍了拍戈米沙肩膀，跟他简单作了个告别后长叹。

“能抓住的人就抓住吧。”

能靠近的就靠近吧。

多的是虚度的光阴，在没有明天的许诺里，我们拥有黄昏，我们也将拥有黎明。

 

身后停落的直升机提醒着金博洋眼前的哨兵即将要归队，但静默了许久之后，他们只是静静地看着彼此，几欲开口，又不清楚要表达什么。

他们前天一起待了一个晚上，什么都没做，也不知道做什么，也许是担心发生了什么后将来一旦出事，绑定结合的另一方会痛不欲生，也许是觉得相依偎的时光太短，眉眼都要看清每一分每一处。

羽生结弦跟金博洋说，你睡吧，我在一边看着你睡。

金博洋问为什么。

羽生结弦垂眸轻笑。

“与你在一起的最后一个晚上，许我一个愿望吧，看着你入睡，像寻常人家那样。”

像那些被保护的人们那样，夜晚是平淡的，有星光，有陪伴，没有突袭而来的炮火，也没有紧跟后脚的子弹，平平凡凡，一个昏黄台灯的光就安逸又温馨，曾是他们期望过的未来，也是他们为之奋斗的现在。

“羽生。”金博洋在睡过去之前小声叫着羽生结弦。

“我希望我的未来有你。”

我希望在我们争取奋斗的未来与我的生命里，都有你与我一起。

 

快到集合时间，羽生结弦转头回应着喊着他的宇野昌磨，他重新看着金博洋，眉眼里满是温柔与笑意。

当羽生结弦停下来望着同样停下的金博洋的时候，能从他的眼瞳里看见什么？

是纯粹，赤诚，炙热，是一腔热血，是一往而深。

是金博洋曾经无数次靠近他的温度，是金博洋带着他奔跑时耳边猎猎长风，是金博洋让他停下来时眼神里的眷恋，是金博洋。

是金博洋这个人，留住他的一生。

留住他本来无望的将来明日，留住他将离未离的戎装，留住他孤寂又脆弱的灵魂，让他回头。

最开始的时候，是因为你在茫茫人海里闪闪发光，我一眼望过去，就是一瞬心动；最开始的时候，我以为这是痴心妄想，这是无疾而终，你却站在我面前，向我伸出手带我走。

 

“……我真的，很高兴。”羽生结弦哽咽着对金博洋说，“所有的心愿都实现了。”

金博洋没有说话，只是上前抱住了羽生结弦后微微笑着，短暂停顿后话语清晰无比。

“我也很高兴。但，我们还有很长的时间，你可以许愿很多，都可以一一实现。”

在我们有限的生命里，和无限延长呼吸的交织里，和你。

“那我要许愿早日再次见到你。”羽生结弦笑着说，“我会想念你。”

“我也是。”金博洋立刻回道。

“日日夜夜。”羽生结弦在他的耳边温柔地笑着。

“每分每秒。”金博洋埋进他的怀抱里也笑着。

许诺的很少，一个拼命活着守护的未来，一件每天想念的小事，足够用一生来实现，想你的眉眼，念你的名字，千千万万次。

 

羽生结弦轻推开金博洋，上前亲吻对方的额头，很轻，轻到如同飞去，轻到触碰一秒就离开，但金博洋却真的感受的到，他有些懵地眨了眨眼，向羽生结弦笑出了小虎牙。

羽生结弦指了指胸前自己的编号。

“Yuzuru 127”

又指了指金博洋的编号。

“JIN 103”

 

“宣告羽生结弦是金博洋的哨兵。”羽生结弦噙着笑意说，“是家属，是终点。”

是紧紧相依的名字，除了死亡才能让他们彻底告别。为了不让对方再次孤独一人，并肩作战面对未知的未来，因对方生起的勇气会让自己尽力活下去，尽力战斗下去。

“等你退役。”金博洋也笑。

活到共同心愿实现的那一天，海清河晏，再无烽烟。

羽生结弦点点头，转身向队里走去，他轻声向金博洋说了句“再见。”

“再见。”金博洋站在原地，认真地冲羽生结弦敬了个礼。

羽生结弦一愣，也转过头来回礼。

 

他以前总以为自己会止步于此，却不知为他停留的金博洋总是会在他身后站着，寂静无声，目光依旧坚定执着地向他而来，如今已没有人海茫茫，也一如既往。

一如既往，坚守不移。

金博洋站在沙漠里，目送着不断远去的羽生结弦。

 

跑回去找金杨，金博洋等一切准备就绪后打开副驾驶座车门，最后回头望了一眼联塔，所有参加训练的士兵都陆陆续续地办理手续离开，脚步缓慢，都在作彼此告别。

而有的人却永远回不去了，他们活在同伴的心里，活在并肩战过的人的心里，在暮时黎际之下，永垂不朽，未曾被风沙淹没。

金博洋看了许久，才坐进车里。

 

金杨看着刚系好安全带的金博洋笑，“许队回国之前让我告诉你，回去得写两千字的报告和申请，好好解释你这次到底做了什么让别人哨兵负责。”

金博洋听完“呃”了半天，也没想好该怎么解释。

 

“算了，长大了，趁着年轻别后悔就好。”金杨狠狠揉了把金博洋的头发，惹来青年些许的不满。

他们开始启程，通往回家的路。

金杨用余光瞄到金博洋不再像开始那样担心着钥匙，奇道：“怎么不管钥匙了？”

金博洋没说话，只是将手轻放在心口的编号上，似乎还有羽生结弦靠近的气息。

“好好放着，就不怕丢了。”

他从放着小白花的前视镜里看着后方逐渐缩小成句号的建筑，又结束了一段路。

但未来还很长，还有机会去紧握还存在的一切。

 

——正文完——


	16. Chapter 16

【番外1】

《当我忘记黄昏》

——

当我忘记黄昏。

——

入眼是一片空白。

像没有知觉。

金博洋睁大眼睛，躺在床上直愣愣地看着花白的天花板，他怀疑如果自己再不说话，就要被空洞所淹没，然后消逝在哪个不知道的时空里。

自从那场反恐实战爆炸后苏醒过后，他已经把自己关了一天，不声不响地在除了一张床外什么都没有的房间里放空自我。

他闭上眼睛是那天几乎要把他炸没的强烈火光，睁开眼睛是队里的人担忧心疼的目光，脑海里没有一点以往漂浮的情绪，只有空荡荡，就像断掉一般没有感觉。

比一刀子砍下去更剧烈，刺痛感瞬间就蔓延全身，是彻头彻尾的疼痛与冷意，阵痛之后就没什么疤痕留下，往后每每想起来的时候，就很难受，但不会到达砍断死去的痛苦，甚至是再也体会不到那刻的疼，只剩怅然若失，因为那个时候断过死过一次了，你将自己复活，然而以前的心跳再也不能为所有一切而存在。

他失感了。作为一个向导。濒临丧失自己。

 

他还活着，在盛光之下，但快要比死去痛苦，他没法再感受到自己外发的情绪，也没法感知到别人的感情，他再也不能通过别人的眼神里看出他们在想什么，再也不能安慰，拥抱，甚至没资格上战场。

痛觉剥夺了他的血肉，断开了精神连接，而失感剥夺了他身为一名向导的身份与资格，没什么能填满一刻近乎死去的心脏，血都流掉了，剩下冰冷空洞的血管，顽强地支撑着一副失去灵魂的空壳。

到底谁能知道他在想什么呢？到底谁能安慰他呢？到底谁能体会他这种痛苦，到底谁能感同身受呢？

……没有。

这世界上从来没有感同身受。

 

即使是可以连通他人精神图景的向导也不行，有些东西是被遗忘在内心深处的，连本人都记不起来，它们会在一次一次的伪装之下被欺骗，被消失殆尽。

金博洋作为一个向导，善于控制自己的情绪，也善于安慰别人，他可以笑容满面冲你微笑，用一个笑容就化开紧皱的眉头，在这一点上，他实在是一个可爱又迷人的向导。

但如今呢。

金博洋没顾在门外敲门喊他的金杨与彭程，转了个身将被子盖在身上。他突然觉得好冷，不疼，就很冷，冷到透过自己的皮肤刺破血液，敲打自己的神经。

快到黄昏，太阳要下山。太冷了。

 

冷到他要哭了。

一觉醒来，他都忘记了好多，不知道爆炸前做了什么，爆炸后做了什么，他只记得许兆晓在他醒来的时候眼睛似乎发红的厉害，很少见，这个向来沉默寡言的男人第一次为他流了眼泪。他想安慰，发现自己大脑一片空白，什么都没有，他看着同队的隋文静、韩聪、金杨和彭程，还有坐在另外一头的王金泽，全都沉默着，他居然猜到自己发生了什么。

对于向导来说最可怕的事情是什么。他经历过了。

金博洋自那天后就没再说过话，他静静地看着窗外的迟暮，一直到现在。

 

一个翻转，金博洋猛的起身，抬手揉乱了头发。他长叹了一声，下了床去开门。

“……天天。”金杨哽咽地喊着他的小名。

“……嗯。”金博洋一天没怎么吃饭也没怎么喝水，此刻的嗓子有些疼，声音有些沙哑，“怎么了？”

彭程没说话，只是忍不住地转过头去捂着脸。

“没事。就……饿了吗？”金杨转了话题，搓着手勉强笑了笑。

金博洋感知不到面前两个哨兵的情绪变化，但他没表示，依旧寻常地点点头，轻轻一笑。

“饿了。去吃饭吧。再不吃我可就真的难受了。”

——

羽生结弦醒过来的时候刚好黎明之际，他茫然地看着周围，一动身，浑身都疼，尤其是被划开的手臂上的伤，他撑起身子，差点跌落。

一旁在整理药剂的宇野昌磨被惊到忙上前去扶着羽生结弦，他沉默不语，只是拍了拍病床上哨兵的肩膀。

“他们开会去了，来看你的时候你还没醒过来。我暂时照顾你。”宇野昌磨向疑惑看着他的羽生结弦解释道。

羽生结弦只是点点头回应。

 

他还没彻底清醒过来，爆炸炸到头脑混乱，比常人发达的五感让他的记忆断断续续，一时担心情报送出去了吗，一时又只剩下萦绕鼻尖的血腥味。

太乱了，脑子里在嗡嗡作响。羽生结弦痛苦地扶着额头，尽力让自己保持清醒。

“最后取得胜利了吗？”羽生结弦低声问。

“……当然。”宇野昌磨递了杯水给羽生结弦。

真好。又赚回一点。羽生结弦苦笑地仰头，深呼吸。

 

“是不是我出什么问题了。”羽生结弦问宇野昌磨，语气平淡，让人听不出感情。

他太会观察别人的情绪，像一个向导一样，致力于哨兵向导无差别转化的他总是能轻易抓住别人的想法，也太会隐藏自己。

宇野昌磨心知瞒不过他，没什么能比一个敏锐的哨兵更能感知出自己的身体状况了。他缓慢地抽抽屉拿出一张表格，递给羽生结弦。

 

“可以不用给我看。你直接说吧，我现在有点头疼，看不下去。”羽生结弦冲他笑。

可宇野昌磨却觉得太残忍了。要别人来宣布自己的一切伤痛，是想无论如何都要保持理智吗？即使这些话都像刃一般锋利，你也要坦然接受吗？

“……你这几年没接受过任何向导的精神梳理，也没理会过政府给你安排的向导，所以你的激素水平出问题了。再加上这次爆炸后影响了你的身体调控，如果你仍然一意孤行下去，很危险。”

宇野昌磨认真地说道。

“前辈，你再清楚不过自己的身体状况，万一真的……”

羽生结弦打断他。

“没事。我可以打几支向导素维持下去。可以的，再战几年。”羽生结弦柔声说。

我不要被强行调配结合。

“我再等几年。”

 

——

金博洋坐在队里训练场的草地上，笑着朝过来的金杨挥挥手。

“下午好，江哥。”

金杨表面不显，心里却五味杂陈，那天后金博洋突然跟没事人似的，照样有说有笑，还调侃金杨。

“哎，这下我可就跟常人无异了，我吃榴莲估计也没事了，对吧江哥？”金博洋笑着揽住金杨的肩膀，身高差让他垫着脚尖。

金杨无奈。

 

他身为嗅觉发达的哨兵，闻不得太刺激的味道，一闻情绪就忍不住暴涨，在队里精神屏障没放的这么强，于是以前的金博洋总是会在金杨情绪爆发的时候抱怨情绪影响到感知灵敏的他，一度的抗议。

但现在却变成一把不刺向别人而刺向他自己的刀。

 

金杨看着金博洋弯弯的眉眼，第一次痛恨这样的笑容。

太狡猾，太会说谎，一个笑意就能欺骗所有人。

最会藏心事的是他，最不会让人担心的是他。

……为什么呢。这世事这么残酷。

金杨坐在金博洋身边，揉了把小孩乖顺的头发。

又是一天黄昏暮时。

 

金博洋撑着身子，看着眼前难得的景色，突然开口。

“落霞与孤鹜齐飞，秋水共长天一色。”

金杨诧异地看着金博洋。

“彭程姐说的，她在军舰上看到一次很漂亮很美的风景，忍不住想起这首诗。”金博洋轻声说，“她说她希望我也能有一天见到。”

不是像眼前天边这道微弱的光，而是灿烂的，光明的，前途无量的。

“天天……”

“我申请恢复失感状态的治疗，我知道有多痛苦，但那天开门我就已经想通了。”

因为想起了一个人，只要一想起他，我就会有无限的勇气面对苦难。金博洋下定决心。

 

——

“在想谁？”浅田真央起身准备离开会议室的时候，发现在座位上发愣的羽生结弦。

熟悉的淡淡香味飘过来，温和轻松，羽生结弦忙加固了精神屏障，有些歉意的向来人点头示意。

“啊，没事。突然想起了些事情。”羽生结弦边收起了桌上的报告边准备起身走。

浅田真央疑惑地看着羽生结弦收起的报告。

 

“您在爆炸前得到了友军的帮助？”浅田真央没参与那次反恐行动，有些情况她也不太清楚。

“是的。那是一个医疗兵。”羽生结弦点头，“不过……很可惜，战场上太乱了，我没认出他是谁，也不知道对方到底是哨兵还是向导。”

浅田真央恍然，“向导的话会有信息素的味道，平时我们会收敛点，但在战场上这些让人血液活跃的情况下，向导素可能会控制不住。”

“是的。”羽生结弦深知，“但……那位士兵味道很淡，我判断不出来。”

“也许是哨兵？您知道的，医疗兵一向是哨兵，很少有向导。”浅田真央无奈耸肩，“不过也不排除向导，说不定有特殊情况呢。”

特殊情况？羽生结弦不由自主地想到某个人，很特别的那个向导，他已经很久没见过的，在反恐行动里没机会接触过的那个放在心里的人。

他不敢这么猜测，又忍不住心里的期望。

可能性有多大啊？我们再见面的可能性有多大。此生还有机会让我确认吗？

 

羽生结弦沉默地收回了走神的目光。

“您又一次拒绝了绑定向导的意愿。太疯狂了。”浅田真央把话题移到这上面。

羽生结弦听完笑了笑。

“总得为自己争取一把吧。”

 

——

金杨蹲下来让金博洋抓紧他袖子，紧紧盯着在床上被注射恢复失感药剂进行药物治疗的金博洋，他皱着眉头，心如刀割。

“天天，疼就抓紧我，喊出来也好，别撑着。”金杨的声音发颤。

金博洋没说话，只是在感受着注射的输进，他想起了那些在房间里被注射死亡的陷入神游混沌黑洞的哨兵们，只要想想，就都是崩溃的，令人窒息到疯魔。

像是被注射了一道空气，要爆开自己的四肢百骸，然后肆虐横行，在他的身体里撕裂，直上而起，要唤醒精神力，是一个痛苦的历程。

 

为什么找回来这么痛苦。

很疼——

金博洋死死咬着唇，尖锐的虎牙咬破了嘴唇，染上了刺眼艳红。

但他不出声，就闷闷撑过去。实在受不了了他就埋进金杨的肩膀里，死死坚持着，告诉自己别妥协，熬过去，熬过去，你可以的，再坚持一下，马上就好了。

再坚持一下，就可以捡回丢掉的向导身份，就可以捡回战士的勋章，就可以拿回独属于自己的编号，就可以如愿以偿。

你可以的——

加油！

脑海里有什么话让他又撑过去了。

是谁说的呢。

 

金博洋混混沌沌，头上的汗水让他像从水里捞出来一样整个人乏力，如被冲到沙滩里的鱼，下一个浪花又被冲回海洋。

撑下来了。

金博洋喘着粗气想，他想擦擦不知道有没有涌出来的泪水，他想感知到身边金杨此时的情绪波动。

 

好像有微弱的回应。

 

“但是，想要彻底恢复，仅仅一次是不够的。”医师的话传来，金博洋居然听出了话语中的不忍心。

 

——

羽生结弦胸口有些发闷，下意识地整理了一下自己身上的武装。

他又一次申请上战场，即使是小任务，但像逃避了什么似的，他头也不回的一意孤行。

“羽生。”身边的哨兵冲他打招呼。

“嗨。”羽生结弦回他。

“没想到又遇见了你。”哨兵笑道，“上次的反恐行动你可把我们给吓坏了，我们都没想到你居然遇上这种事。”

羽生结弦认同地拍回了哨兵的肩膀。

“活下来真好啊。”哨兵感慨的望着湛蓝的天空，“能见到这么美的天。”

羽生结弦轻声“嗯”了句。

 

他在确认了那次爆炸后跟他一起的那个医疗兵也顺利地被接回去后，松了口气。

“他活着就好。”

活着就有希望去确认，去见他。

——

金博洋在金杨怀里闷闷出声。

“江哥，你说我被发现的时候跟一个哨兵在一起？我不记得谁了，大家都抹着迷彩，我看到人就冲过去救了，没想这么多。”

金杨无声拍了拍小孩的背，确认。

 

“他还活着吧。”

金博洋笑，动了动来知觉的手臂。

活着就好。

 

——

却记得有你的黎明。

——


	17. Chapter 17

【番外2】

《小故事五题》

 

1.道听途说

 

“听说羽生结弦跟金博洋终于结合为伴侣了？”

“谢天谢地……！终于不用被虐了……”

“什么啊！我还没给他们出九块九结合证呢？”

“麻烦了请帮忙传达份子钱，他们曾经也救过我。”

车俊焕坐在办公室里听着一群哨兵跟向导叽叽喳喳地冲他吵，按耐住内心的不满，冷静地出声。

“各位！我不是证婚人！请不要给我钱给他们出结合证明好吗？我不过是给他们作契合度的测试人员！我只是个路人！”

 

2.肉体结合

 

队里有个规定，哨兵请不要轻易靠近向导金博洋，并且做出挑衅的动作，否则会被一个过肩摔摔到怀疑人生。

因此韩聪在得知金博洋跟羽生结弦作了精神结合后，格外担心。作为一个跟隋文静绑定的哨兵，曾语重心长地拉着金博洋的手进行深刻会晤与谈话。

“天天哟，你迟早要肉体结合的啊……”韩聪摇摇头，心想我们这队里独苗向导心高气傲，绑定了哨兵被压不知道会不会不高兴。

但金博洋不知道想到了什么，大概是想到某位哨兵贴近过他的气息与温度，听完韩聪的话突然捂着鼻子，脸红的不行。

“我、我突然有点热……我想去抄队规镇压一下我不正经的想法……”

韩聪：……

韩聪：真是个老实人。

 

3.有效签名

 

羽生结弦在历尽千辛学会了写中文的“金”字后，开始学着写拥有繁复笔画的“博洋”二字。

天天练习日日写信，导致宇野昌磨某天开会的时候亲眼看着羽生结弦在报告纸上习惯性地在签名栏上写成了“金博洋”三个字。

宇野昌磨：……完了吧？叫你每天都在写，写错了吧？

羽生结弦反应过来后被自己的行为逗笑了，他看着对面面无表情的宇野昌磨，笑着说：“这个，自家家属的签名也是有效的吧？”

 

4.远方信笺

 

自从羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人分开后，基本上几年半载也没什么机会再见面，所以他们开始启动写信这种老掉牙的方式联系对方表达感情。

金博洋美曰其名，这才是军旅生活嘛！

金杨表示，你们有本事每天都收到对方不知道从哪里来的信？！

事实证明，他们还真的有本事。不知道是不是进行过精神结合后的心有灵犀，每次金博洋在外结束训练回国都能收到来自羽生结弦那又长又啰嗦的信笺。

而金博洋回的信也非常长，长，长到信封差点撑不下。金杨就很好奇他们到底写了什么？居然能扯这么多？每年都不一定能见面，生活都不同，怎么聊这么多？

某次金杨旁敲侧推地想问金博洋到底写了什么，金博洋就毫不避讳地向他展示后两页满满的羽生结弦的名字。

又毫不避讳地展示羽生结弦的信里后两页写的满满的金博洋的名字。

金杨：……合着两人都在作跨国文化名字交流吗……跨国恋真是辛苦啊……

 

5.灵魂发问

 

金杨第无数次眼神示意自己放出来的精神体别再缠着金博洋了，一只白狼跟小狗一样冲人装乖巧摇尾巴像话吗？

白狼没理他，继续粘着金博洋，金博洋笑眯眯地抱着它摸着毛发。

“没出息。”简单粗暴的哨兵无比唾弃此刻白狼的举动，金杨灵机一动，突然想问金博洋一个心里存了很久的疑惑。

“天天，都没怎么见过你的海东青呢？为什么不把它放出来呢？”金杨无比好奇。

金博洋沉迷于抚摸白狼的柔顺里，头也不抬地回复。

“外面雾霾太大，担心它呼吸不畅。”

金杨：……还挺有道理。

宇野昌磨也问过羽生结弦同样的问题，羽生结弦理所当然地回他。

“外面又没有水，放出来干什么呢？”

宇野昌磨：……我竟无言以对。


	18. Chapter 18

【番外3】

 

《落霞孤鹜，水天一色》

 

其实已经快忘了自己当了多少年的兵。没人会去数那些不知道有没有明天的日子。

胸前的编号字没改，却被缝缝补补改了很多次款式，金博洋对着镜子认真又仔细地从戴着的帽子开始往下整理，抚平过衣服上的褶皱随后隔着单薄触摸到衣料后的皮肤，他忘了哪里有丑陋的消不去的疤痕，也忘了青筋下血管里曾经燃烧过的痛感，唯一让他有些满意的是自己依旧白嫩如少年的脸，这让他得以干净整洁地办理下个星期的退役手续，带一身无人可见的伤痕而去，无忧亦无惧。

他申请把从进队开始到退役后得到的勋章留在队里，放在一个角落刻着金博洋的名字就可以，不被敬仰也不被惦记，他从容一生，只要曾经同千万战士一同站在前线过就已经心满意足。

早在前一个月金博洋就收到了来自国际联塔的一次汇合邀请，邀他们这些在战事上赫赫有名的士兵过去指导并从各国中挑选出众优秀的哨兵与向导到改革换代后的联塔基地进行新一轮的军事合作训练，金博洋那时有些哭笑不得，他已经快退役了，临走前还能跟那些好友正式告别，不知该喜还是舍不得。

但他真正舍不得的人已经有一年没联系了。金博洋站在军舰上独自一人看着黄昏，这次他们相聚的地点在海上，一览无尽，却自由自在。

 

已经有一年没联系了。羽生结弦跟金博洋这几年的联系像一只漂流瓶，孤单微弱，投进大海里，下一个翻滚海浪似乎就可以轻易将其淹没，战火化成的漩涡无处不在，枪声是死寂又浮动的波浪纹，一段一段一条一条，真切地存在一片海洋之上，漂流信笺最开始的时候可以凭着信念顽强闯过风暴海啸，后来就差点撑不过沉没消失不见。

金博洋曾经尝试在分开的后几年过去联系对方，但迫于两国的隔阂与军事上的机密性，羽生结弦依旧杳无音讯。

 

如此，纵使世界千姿百态日新月异，人也还是在未知的明天前惶恐不安。

金博洋偶尔会在结束晚训的时候拉开书桌抽屉拿出那几年他们互相寄给对方的信件，重复且翻来覆去地的看着，内容里琐碎的事情有，真心的肉麻情话也有，露骨的表达痴心的想念亦有，但最多的是写着彼此的名字，用着对方的母语，一笔一划写的端正整齐，像他们在清晨阳光之下站的军姿，刻板谨慎，带着军人的执着与细心。

除了唯一的编号，你的名字也是我要永远记得的，它将伴着我的步伐到每一次决心要踏进墓碑里的呼吸，紧紧相依，在你不在我身边的日日夜夜，每分每秒。

金博洋每天都有在想羽生结弦千千万万次，他不知道对方有没有同样做这件他们彼此许诺过的小事情，在他们未来里坚持着。但他相信羽生结弦一定也和他一样，即使相隔万里，心也灵犀而感应。

 

军舰眼前的落日景色格外灿烂耀眼，霞光浮云而起，变幻多姿，水墨渲染一般醉在看的眼里，一点火烧云上没有阴沉的边缘，是无比纯粹的色彩，几只不知名的候鸟灵跃长空，飞远又近，阔天无所阻挡，一望无尽的蔚蓝海水上倒影着暮色，像是黎明与黄昏交接，地平线处幻化成光影交织成永恒。

落霞与孤鹜齐飞，秋水共长天一色。

当年彭程跟金博洋形容的那样的黄昏，他似乎真的亲眼见证过了，光明的、明亮的、前途无量。

只可惜，只是一个人看。

 

金博洋还没放弃过，他在最后寄出那封信后真的彻底没有羽生结弦的消息，他问过很多人很多事，只是又被这几年突如其来的战火与战事给打散了，没再有心思问。所庆幸的是他们的精神结合还不是特别稳固，因为离多聚少，重逢见面的几率也不大，就是羽生结弦单方面的有所需求，金博洋甚至可以主动提前离开，一旦有一方出了问题，单单精神结合的他们影响没有正式结合的大，还来得及及时退出。

但金博洋就是不肯先放弃，哪怕彼此之间只有微弱的感应与联系，只要是有一丝回应，他就绝不放手。

 

他未亡，对方也还未亡，谁会先离开呢？说好的一生走下去，就不会食言。

只是暂时还没见面，金博洋感觉的到。只是还没机会。羽生这次来了吗？他忘了问，战争带给士兵的后遗症经常让他忘记一些事情，有些记忆里的人开始模糊不清，年少记得的十六岁编号被记下来却有时也会被遗忘，有时候浮现出失去手臂的哨兵俊朗的脸庞又被鲜血覆盖，太久了，他等候黎明的到来太久了，打的战争太多了，数不过来，想记住也想遗忘。

 

他好像在这次的选拔里看到了Marcia，少女似乎合上了记忆里的模样，但又好像并不是，金博洋看着她相似的眼神，他希望她是。

他希望她能用自己的力量为自己护航，为自己战斗，为作为一名向导战斗，永不停歇。

 

金博洋好像想起了什么，有人似乎跟他说过，这几年羽生结弦还是在战场上，为最近的哨兵与向导的争端作战，已经很久没回来了。

他向众哨兵与向导争取和平与公正，力求一切平等。这几年忙于其他国际战事为国家利益奔波的金博洋没能加入他的抗争，但一直为他祈祷。

没回来没消息，可还是感应到他的存在。被遗忘被抛弃，但还是没有丢掉有关他的回忆。

 

向导在此刻的预感突然强烈起来，在呼应精神连接那头的所属的哨兵。

金博洋放出了自己的精神体海东青，翱翔的王者自在地在落霞孤鹜里来往盘旋，低声鸣叫。

 

有什么在长天水一色里缓慢升起，回应，有淡淡的光辉在水中浮起荡漾着雀跃，金博洋听到了周围众人的惊呼。

有人在叫他——

喊着他的小名。

熟悉的、梦里眷恋过的、很多年没听过的，但是记忆里最温柔的声音。

 

“羽生回来了？他似乎打赢了那场为士兵荣誉而战的战斗！他可隐秘苦心藏着调查了很多年来反驳！”

“像在为谁争取着平等的未来啊，跟金一样在致力改变如今的一切，站在最前方。”

“他在找什么人么？在往金那边的方向走过去。”

 

金博洋确实听到了有人在喊他，他回过头，如愿以偿地看见那个人在冲他笑着。

“天天。”

 

一如年少。

 

——END——


End file.
